Organization XV
by cathmaster
Summary: What happens when two members are expeiremented on and another member is killed? Roxas,Axel,OC Love triangle, Some DemyxXion. SUSPENDED DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH, or anything else mentioned in this story.

I can't believe this was happening. Why, the only person I really loved, I mean, _Nobody_, had to die?

Why did_ he_ have to do this to him? After all, they _were_ best friends.

That _damn _Superior. Why did he have to pit us_ against_ each other?

A tear fell down my cheek, and onto his. His hands were slowly fading away.

_Don't go_, I thought. _Please don't go_.

They convinced me I _didn't_ have a heart. But how would I be able to feel this way if I _didn't_ have one.

Superior just shoves it into my face that _we don't_ have hearts. But how could we feel like this, for each other, if we didn't have one?

As my knees dug deeper into the patio, more like they were sliding, they couldn't go _in_ because it was a hard surface, I cringed in pain.

I knew that once I took off my coat for the night, I'd have_ many_ scars and bruises on me.

But they would be all in the inside, the frightening memories, seeing _them_ fight. And they were best friends. I had to do something about it.

I pressed my lips to his. Are final kiss. Since _he _was dying.

He moaned slightly. I stopped kissing him. I didn't want him to be in any more pain.

Pain was daily in the Organization. I don't know how I got here, though. If I _had_ a heart, I think I would have blown my brains out by now.

I screamed to the sky. Thank God Twilight Town was deserted right now. _He_ drove them all away. Then he just left. Like that. Vanished. He didn't care about his_ best friend._

Hell, he had _already killed_ _our _other best friend. We were all friends, until Superior _got in the way._

"Please don't scream, baby," my lover, my_ dying_ lover, gently touched my face with a gloved hand. Even when he was in pain, he had a smile on his face. But this would be the last time I would be able to see his beautiful smile. Instead of screaming, I cried. Screaming was an easier when to get all these rushing feelings out. Feelings of sadness, anger, disappointment, revenge, _everything_.

_That damn Superior!, _I shouted in my head. I don't think he's superior. More like a- I don't know the word. _A deviant. _That's what he is. A deviant.

That thought made me grin a bit. _He_ tried to grin, but he cringed. I closed my eyes tight, pain rushing through my head. It was going to come soon. _He,_ my lover, would be gone forever.

"Goodbye, babe." He whispered in pain. At least it was with love. I pressed my lips to his one more time, and he disappeared in a _woosh._

I screamed in agony, again. I had to get revenge on_ him. _Then it would be Superior.

Hell, if anyone argued about it, _they_ would be next.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Btw, this is the prologue, and comes**_** way**_** later in the story. Tell me what you think, and if I should continue or not. R&R!**


	2. With Friends For The Last Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH, or anything else mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1

"Hey, guys! Did you hear? They just opened up a new ice cream stand!" I literally shouted excitedly at my friends.

"Wow, calm the jizz down. We'll get some ice cream later." Josh said, all laid back like. JoAnn, Tytianna and Terry nodded in agreement.

"But it's so hot here in Destiny Islands! It's gonna melt!" I whined.

Tytianna said grumpily, "Shut up, Cat. We'll get some later."

"Ooh, harsh much?" Terry laughed.

"I only whined because I know how much you hate it." I stuck my tongue out at Tytianna.

"I hope they have sea-salt ice cream!" JoAnn chimed in, trying to change the subject. It worked.

"Me too! But I like papou flavor better. Maybe I'll share some with Ashley." Josh grinned evilly. Ashley just moved here to Destiny Islands from Hallow Bastion. Wherever that is.

"Why don't you get a papou bar and share some with Peter?" Tytianna grinned evilly. Peter was also new to Destiny Islands. He moved here from Twilight Town. Wherever _that_ is.

"Shut up, Tytianna!" I playfully socked her in the arm.

"And maybe you can share some with Charlie, JoAnn." I said. She blushed. Charlie goes to our school, Destiny High.

"Oooh! Asian love!" Josh teased. JoAnn laughed.

"Haha, no way! I want to share some with Sora." JoAnn teased back, sticking her tongue out at Josh.

"But why not?" Josh questioned.

"Cause, he is such a dork! He acts like a ten year old. Fart jokes are _way_ old." JoAnn answered.

I had to agree with her there. But Kairi was even _more_ annoying.

"Maybe I'll share some with Riku." I said, looking down at my feet, hands in my pockets.

"Seriously? He's scary." Terry said. Terry is such a wimp sometimes. I don't think Riku's scary. Maybe cute, but not scary. Of course, I didn't say that.

"You can if you want, Cat." Josh nudged me on the arm. "Riku's cool, but he just doesn't hang out with us. He hangs out with _them_." By them, he meant Sora and Kairi.

"Yea, you really shouldn't though, Cat. I mean, who wants Sora_ and_ Kairi in are group? No one." Tytianna disagreed with Josh's suggestion.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. I guess I shouldn't have said that.

"Kairi's cute, too." Terry said.

Seriously? After all this debating, you're _really_ gonna say that?

"Terry, are decision is final. No Sora, Kairi, or Riku," JoAnn finally declared.

Thank God that conversation is over.

"Now let's go get some ice cream!" I chimed. I raced ahead of everyone.

"Wait up, Cat!" Josh said. He didn't have to, though. I was only ten feet ahead of them.

JoAnn and Tytianna raced over to me. "Serious girl talk tonight." They both said in unison.

I rolled my eyes. I really shouldn't have said anything about Riku. Whenever I talk about boys, it always leads to a stupid _girl talk_ that goes on for two hours. And somewhere in between those to hours, Tytianna cries. Her and Terry are _both_ wimps. But in a good way. If I thought they were wimps in a bad way, they wouldn't be my friends. But usually _I _start the girl talk, and it's always about how Mr. Smith, are Biology teacher, looks at JoAnn the whole time. I couldn't blame him, though. She is a pretty girl.

"I can't tonight, guys. I have to be home at eight, and then at nine I have to go out to a fancy restraunt with my parents so they can meet up with a friend or something like that." I told them. I don't see why _I_ have to go. Maybe they just want to rub it in the person's face that they have a kid and are happily married or something selfish like that. You really shouldn't rub things in people's faces. It'll just make them feel bad.

We were outside of Josh's house, so it took us about fifteen minutes to get to the ice cream stand, which was in the middle of town, near all the other shops and the hospital.

We always met up at Josh's house before going somewhere. Occasionally we meet at my house. It would have been easier, too, because my house is only about ten minutes from the center of town.

The line was _huge_. I wasn't surprised though, because it is super hot out, like ninety degrees. But I_ need_ that ice cream. I guess it was a bad idea to wear skinny jeans today.

As soon as I was ready to make my order, Josh cut in front of me.

"Yes, I'll have a-"

"Hey, fatass! You cut in front of me!" I shouted. The cashier looked at me like I was crazy. I guess I was a _little_ to loud.

Josh put his hand over my mouth and continued his order. "I'll have a sea salt ice cream." He finished. When he finished I moved from his huge hand and said, "And I'll have one, too! On him!" Then I stuck my tongue out at him. While Terry, Tytianna, and JoAnn were taking there orders, he pulled me aside, about twenty feet away from the line. _Oh crap, he's gonna yell at me,_ I thought. And I was right.

"What the jizz, Cat?" I knew he was yelling about me paying for his order.

"Well, you cut in front of me! And it's super hot out!" I argued back.

"Well, I am too!" He said, his voice calming a bit. He pointed at his skinny jeans. I bet everyone else was hot, too, since are whole group wears skinny jeans. _But Josh shouldn't even be able to fit in a pair_, I thought. I giggled.

Josh started laughing a bit, too. "See no one can stay mad at me!" I laughed.

Then Terry, Tytianna, and Joann came over. They all had sea salt ice cream. _I guess great minds think alike_, I thought. That made me giggle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Terry asked, starting to giggle a bit, too. Then JoAnn joined in, and so did Tytianna. We were all giggling, for who knows why.

"Hey guys," Josh interrupted are fits of chuckles. "It's already five, and I have to be home at seven. Wanna go to the beach?" He asked. We all nodded in agreement, big smiles on our faces.

Of course, we wouldn't really go in the water. No one felt like going home to get there swim suits. Besides, the beach was only about twenty feet away from us. And we all lived on different sides of town. Josh lived on the east, I lived on the west, Terry and JoAnn lived on the north side, and Tytianna lived on the south side.

We were just chilling out, laying on the sand, talking about random things like best friends do for about twenty minutes, until we saw Sora, Kairi, and Riku. They were walking towards us.

"Oh shit, guys! Act natural." Josh semi- whispered. I wondered what he meant by acting natural. Then we saw Riku say something to Sora, and Kairi, and they left. The my friends got up and left, and JoAnn patted me on the back, saying good luck. Then Riku came up to me.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked. _Oh my god, is he seriously talking to me?_, I thought. But instead, I said, "I'm good, how are you?"

"Fine. Say, do you want to do something tonight?" He asked. My heart was pumping at an accelerating pace now. And I was so disappointed to say what I was about to say.

"I--" Accept Tytianna pulled me away before I could even answer. I'm surprised I didn't even notice she was coming up to me.

"Tytianna, what the hell did you just do?" I half whispered angrily. By the time I was able to say that, we were about fifty yards away from Riku, and about ten yards from our friends. She looked away, her arms crossed. _Great, now she's mad at me_, I thought. I started to walk away, but then she pulled me back.

"Where are you going?" She asked angrily. I was about to say something, but then she continued yelling at me, "You know you can't be with Riku!"

That made me really pissed off, so then I angrily explained myself to her. "I know that! I barely even like him! He's such a freak!" Of course, I didn't think that. I was still rampaging on, when Tytianna said, "Uhh…"

I looked to the left. Riku was standing _right next to me_. I pulled Tytianna close, and whispered, "Tell everyone I had to leave because I was feeling good." Then I ran off back to my house, feeling like a load of crap.

I was almost crying when I stumbled into my house. I ran up straight to my room, and buried my head in my pillow, still feeling like a terd. Then I noticed a note on my bed. It read, _Me and your dad already left for tonight. We'll be home at eleven. There's dinner in the fridge. Love, Mom._

I was kind of happy about that. But it was kind of early. It was only 6:30.

_Might as well get dinner now,_ I thought. So I walked down to the kitchen, went to the fridge, pulled some pasta out, then put it in the microwave for a minute.

Then I went to the living room, got the remote, and turned on the tv. I really didn't care what I was going to watch, as long as I could get my mind off of what happened at the beach. Then I heard the microwave beep, went into the kitchen, pulled out a fork from the drawers, pulled out the pasta, then went back into the living room and sat on the couch.

The pasta was okay. I was paying more attention to _Wheel of Fortune_ then the taste of it. By the time I finished eating, it was only 7. So I went into my room and took a nap for two hours. The phone ringing woke me up. And who else would it be but Josh? Josh just _loves_ gossip.

"Hey, Josh." I mumbled into the phone sleepy like.

"Hey, Cat. Come over to my place?"

"But I thought you were busy?"

"Nah, I just lied."

Josh does that _a lot._

"Sure, I'll come over."

"Great! See ya in a few." Then we both hung up.

I went outside, exiting the front door. Then I realized it was dark out.

Why did Josh invite me over? He knows its dark out, and I don't have a weapon, to fend off _those creatures_.

_Oh well, I'll just run._ And I did. I was running for about five minutes, when I heard something.

I turned around, startled. _Just keep on running_, I thought. So I turned back around and continued to jog.

I heard a noise again, kind of like a shuffle. I ran even faster.

Then I saw a pair of beady yellow eyes.

_Oh shit!_ I thought. I ran to the right, but there were even more creatures there. So I turned back around.

_They were everywhere_.

I started to worry, knowing I would soon be one of _them_. The Heartless.

_No, no, no!_, I screamed in my head.

Then I felt the Heartless jump on top of me.

_No…_

Then I felt a hollowness in my body, and I blacked out.


	3. Number XV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH, or anything else mentioned in this story. Although, I _do_ own my character Xena. And if you like it, or want something in the story, R&R?

Chapter 1

_Ugh, where am I…_

I opened up my eyes. I was laying on the ground. I knew that because I could feel it, but it took me a while for everything else to settle in.

I sat up and looked around. It was hard to, though, because I had one hell of a migraine.

I was in some sort of office. It was a dark office, kind of a navy blue color. But how did I get in an office? The Heartless couldn't have brought me here. They just act on instinct. _Stupid Heartless_… I thought.

There was a black desk in front of me, and two chairs in front of it, also black. Even though I think black is a weird color for a desk and chairs.

There was also a huge window behind the desk, and there was an odd looking yellowish moon behind that. It was odd because I've never heard of a _heart shaped_ moon before.

There were a whole bunch of papers on the desk, stacked in at least five piles, and probably five hundred sheets of paper. _What a waste of trees_, I thought. I was about to get up to look at the papers, but then two men, one with long sliver hair and piercing orange eyes, the other with long blue hair, piercing orange eyes, and an x shaped scar on his face, entered the room. The one with the long silver hair sat behind the desk, and the one with the scar sat in the chair, motioning for me to sit in the other one.

I sat down in the chair, which was kind of hard, making it uncomfortable to sit in. The man behind the desk looked through about ten papers before I said something.

"Um, do you know why I'm here?"

They both looked at me in shock. Like it was abnormal for me to speak. Even though the one with the silver hair smirked evilly. The man with the blue hair looked at me, even though his face was emotionless.

"You are here so you can join our Organization, Organization XIII." Said the man with the silver hair, "My name is Xemnas. And what is yours?"

I looked down at the floor. I couldn't remember my _own_ name.

"I don't know Xemnas." I said with a frown on my face.

Xemnas looked back at the guy with the blue hair. "And this is Saix," Xemnas said.

"Hi, Saix." I did a little wave. Saix didn't speak.

"But why would I join your Organization?" I asked Xemnas.

"You see, uh--" I guess he was going to say my name, even though I didn't know it.

"You see, _Xena_…"

Xena? That's my name? It was an okay name, I guess. I could have thought of better ones.

"Our Organization is full of Nobodies, people who lost their hearts to the Heartless. But not everybody becomes a Nobody. Only people with strong hearts, whether they are good or bad. Our goal for Organization XIII is to collect hearts, so we can have hearts of our own." Xemnas finished.

"So, I don't have a heart?" I asked, kind of nervously. Saix nodded and said "Which means you can't feel emotions."

Emotions? Is that a bad thing, not feeling them?

"So, what do you say Xena? Will you join our Organization?" Xemnas asked. I'd have to think about it. I really don't know what a _heart_ is.

After sitting in the chair for about five minutes, I nodded my head.

"Good! Saix, will you take her to her room? She'll be rooming with number IX."

"Yes, Superior." Saix said in agreement. Then Saix held his palm out in front of him, and a blue and black portal appeared. _What the heck is that?_ I thought. Saix motioned for me to walk through it, and I did.

There was this very overwhelming feeling I got when I walked through it, liked I was being surrounded by evil. I must have been before, for my _heart_ to be taken away. But it only lasted for a few seconds, which was a relief.

When I had gotten out of the _hellhole_ I was in front of a doorway with the numeral IX painted in silver letters.

"Xena, Demyx will be your roommate. I will come up with your coat in a minute." Saix said. I'm guessing the coat he was gonna give me would be the same one as him and _Superior_ were wearing. Black leather with black boots, black gloves, and a zipper going down the middle.

I opened up the big white doors, unprepared for what I was going to witness.

His room was a mess! At least, I _think_ Demyx is a boys name. I hope so. Girls are just so much drama. And it would be a bonus if he's cute.

"Hello?" Someone shouted from what looked like a bathroom. I'm guessing it was Demyx.

Then _he_ stepped out of the bathroom, which was even messier then the room.

"Oh, hi! I'm Demyx!" He said in a happy tone. Then I heard him mumble, _Saix should've told me I was getting a roommate. A cute one, at that!_ I just kind of looked to the right, then looked back at him.

"Hi." I managed to say with a little smile. It felt good to smile. I haven't done it before. I guess I was smiling because he called me _cute_.

I went into the bathroom, stepping on towels and washcloths, and looked in the mirror.

_Wow_, I thought. I looked… beautiful.

I had hair that was parted to the left side, and some of it was hanging in my eyes. It was an auburn color, with super hot pink tips and super hot pink roots. A weird style, but I liked it.

I was wearing a sea green hoodie. I unzipped it to see what was underneath. I had on a dark green tank top. I also had on dark blue skinny jeans and flats.

I also had pale skin, with faint freckles here and there. But for some reason, I had a scar on the left side of my right hand. I wonder how that got there.

Then that goofy Demyx came in and started picking things up while semi-shouting, "Sorry for the mess! By the way, I didn't quite catch your name?"

"It's Xena. At least that's the name they gave me." I replied.

"Oh yeah, Mansex has a tendency to do that, so people won't recognize us. Even though are looks slightly change when you turn into a Nobody."

"Mansex?" I asked.

"That's the nickname the Organization gives Xemnas. It's quite funny actually." Demyx said, looking up at me with a big, goofy smile. I smiled back.

"Anyways, Xena, there's a meeting in the round room in about five minutes." Demyx said. Then there was a raspy like knock on the door. "I'll go get that, Xena. It must be Saix with your coat!" Then Demyx ran to get the door. _What a goofball_, I thought, slightly grinning at his silliness. I also tried to listen to the conversation they were having.

"Be careful with Xena, Demyx. She's a powerful Nobody."

Powerful Nobody? Me? But I have sticks for arms!

"Of course, Saix. It's not like I'd do anything to piss her off."

"Uhh…"

"Just give me the freakin' clothes, Saix. I'll give them to her."

"Okay. Meeting's in five minutes. I expect the both of you to be there no later then that."

"Alright, see ya."

Then I heard the door close. But that _powerful Nobody_ thing had me thinking. I stepped out of the bathroom. My _uniform_ was on my bed. I guess it was _my_ bed. Because on the other bed, there was a whole bunch of junk and a _lot_ of plushies

I was about to go back to the bathroom to change, but Demyx wasn't in the room and there was a door that looked like it leaded to the outside. So I went over, turned the shiny gold knob, and stepped outside. Demyx was sitting on what looked like a lawn chair, smoking a cigarette.

"Want some?" He asked.

"Uh, maybe later. I gotta go change." Even though it was beautiful out here on the porch. The air was the right temperature, a nice seventy degrees, and there was a heart shaped moon above. The same one I saw in Xemnas' office. There was a garden below, even though it looked more like a maze. Then I stepped back into the room, Demyx still smoking his cigarette. Depending on how well the meeting would go, I might have one. But what was the meeting about? A nearby alarm clock said it was 10:30pm. A meeting this late at night?

I gathered my clothes from the bed, stepped into the bathroom, and proceeded to take my clothes off to change. I had an okay body, but I wasn't really looking at it. I was more focused on this _meeting_. It _must_ be important if we're having it at _10:30pm_.

As soon as I was stepped out of the bathroom done with my changing, Demyx stumbled in from the porch. I giggled a bit. His clumsiness was kind of funny.

"Come on, Xena! We have to go! The meetings in, like, thirty seconds!" Then _he_ opened up a dark portal. It looked exactly like the one Saix did earlier. I wondered if I could do one, too. And then me and Demyx stepped into the portal. Well, Demyx stumbled. I giggled some more, but you couldn't hear it because the darkness over powered it.

As soon as I was out of the darkness, I was sitting in a big white chair, in a big white room. And so were fourteen other people. A girl with short, black hair sat next to me. A boy with dark blonde gravity-defying hair was sitting next to her. Some seats were higher up, and some were lower. Me, the girl with black hair, the boy with the dark blonde hair, Demyx, and some girl with shoulder length blonde hair, evil looking, were the lowest.

"Welcome, Organization XIII." I looked up. The voice came from Mansex. I laughed on the inside, as to not get heads turned to me.

"We have recruited a new member. Her name is Xena." That also came from Mansex.

"Hi, Xena!" The boy with the dark blonde hair waved at me, a big smile on his face. I smiled back. And he was kind of cute. I blushed a bit.

"Aww, someone has a crush on ya, Roxy!" A guy with long red hair nearly shouted across the round room. _Roxy_ gave him a look. Roxy blushed a bit.

"_Anyway_, please make Xena feel right at home." The girl with the shoulder length blonde hair rolled her eyes. That made me embarrassed.

"Axel, Roxas, and Xion. Will you please escort Xena to the dining room so she could have a decent meal?"

The girl with the short hair nodded, Roxy- well, Roxas, nodded, and the jerk with the red hair nodded. I guess he wasn't a jerk, since he looked happy about it. And I'm guessing him and Roxas were friends since Roxas didn't say something nasty back, like most _people_ would.

"This meeting is adjourned." Xemnas declared. Then everyone except Xion, Roxas, and Axel _disappeared _into thin air.

Xion summoned a _huge_ dark portal. She gently held onto my glove hand, giving me a smile, and gently tugged me into the portal, Roxas and Axel right behind her. The darkness was _very_ overwhelming this time. I'm guessing the bigger portal the more darkness there is. Even though it _could be_ Xion.

We appeared in a _huge_ dining room. There was a buffet to the left side, and a huge, long table going down the middle. To the right, there were extra chairs set up. Everything in this room was white, too.

We walked over to the buffet. Roxas, Xion, and Axel didn't bother to pick up a plate.

"Hey, guys, aren't you gonna eat?" I asked.

"Nah, Xena, we already ate." Axel stated. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't though, they were pretty lean. But so was I.

I ended up getting a fully vegetarian meal. I don't know why, but meat just wasn't that appealing to me. Besides, there was only a little section of steak, and most of that section was filled up. I guess most people agreed with me.

We sat down at the extremely long table. Axel jumped across the table instead of walking around to the side. Roxas laughed.

"What's so funny, punk?" Axel smirked, giving Roxas a small punch in his arm.

Then Xion started to laugh. I joined in, too. Soon, everybody was laughing.

We talked for about an hour. Until Saix came.

"Uh, Xion! _Harry Potter _is _way_ better than _Twilight_!"

"No, Axel! The music is awesome in it! Besides, vampires are the thing now!"

"I have to agree with Axel on that one, Xion."

"Aww, come on, Xena!"

"Ahem."

We turned around. Saix was about ten feet behind us, his face expressionless. As always.

"Xena must go to her room now. Superior's orders."

We all rolled are eyes. I got up. They all waved to me. Roxas got up and gave me a hug. I hugged him back until Saix coughed again. Saix had summoned a portal and I got into it. The darkness didn't bother me that time. I was too happy.

We appeared in front of my room.

"Goodnight Xena." Saix said in his same, boring voice. He summoned a portal before I was able to say goodnight back.

"Tell Superior I said hi," I said with a slight smirk, very quietly.

When I entered our room, Demyx was sitting upright in his bed. He was playing on his _Nintendo DS_.

"Do you have an extra one?" I asked.

Demyx tossed me one, barely looking up from his game. I barely caught it. The game _Mario Kart_ was in, so I started playing it until I got real tired. By the time I got real tired, it was 1:30am. The freakin' thing was about to die, anyways.

"Goodnight, Demyx."

"Goodnight, Xena."

He was still playing his game.

**So, what do you think? And I decided to throw Demyx in the story as well, for all you fan girls. I have to admit, I have a teensy crush on him, too! R&R? **


	4. A New Nobody?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH, or anything else in this story. I only own my OC, Xena. Btw, in the last chapter, I put it as Chapter 1, it's actually Chapter 2. So this is Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it!

And thanks saix-puppy, khlover91, Queen Baka,, animechild97, and stabbythings! Thanks, guys! I LOOVVVEE REVIEWS! :D

Chapter 3

"Xena, wake up. You have to meet with Zexion in half an hour." Demyx gently shook me awake.

I sat up, and yawned. "Who is that?" I asked.

"Number VI. He has bluish hair in an emo type style, kind like yours, but he's not emo. He's actually a huge bookworm. Even though he LOOOVVVEESSS Paramore."

"Just because someone likes Paramore doesn't make them emo," I told Demyx.

"Do you like Paramore?" Demyx asked.

"Yes."

"AHHA! I was right!" Demyx did a little victory dance. I rolled my eyes. I haven't known Demyx for that long, but he is one crazy kid.

I walked into the bathroom to get change. After Demyx had cleaned up yesterday, it was still kind of dirty, but now it's not. I guess he cleaned up some more?

I took a quick shower, everything I needed already in there- shampoo, conditioner, body wash. I quickly dried myself off, and put my coat on. I wish I had some makeup, like mascara or eyeliner. I really didn't like eye shadow, blush, or lip-gloss. But how would I know that? I've never actually worn that stuff before. Not as a Nobody, at least.

Then I stepped out of the bathroom when I was done and asked Demyx, "Hey, Demyx. Do you still have those cigarettes?"

"Yea. Why, you want one?" I nodded.

"Okay." Then he handed me the pack and the lighter. "But you have to smoke on the porch. And, by the way, Zexion will pick you up from here, in our room."

"Okay. Wanna go smoke with me?"

"No thanks. I hate smoking before I eat." Then I walked outside to the porch, sat down in the lawn chair, lighted a cig, and blew.

I never had a cigarette before. And I'm pretty sure I never smoke as a Somebody. By the way, if you didn't already know, a Somebody is your real self, before you are turned into a Heartless. Demyx told me last night, while we were playing on our DS'.

I really didn't like the cigarette, or fire, for that matter. Fire actually scared me. I wonder if I was like that before I became a Nobody.

Then Demyx came out and sat on the other lawn chair, and I asked, "Do you know what time it is?"

"I think it's 7:30am, Xena."

"That early?"

"Well yea, we have breakfast at 9:00am, and then we go on with our missions. If he's getting you for training, it might take an hour. That's why he is getting you at 8:00am, and Mansex told me to wake you up a half hour before. Since you are new to the Organization, I'm guessing you won't have a mission today since you don't know about combat, but for some missions you have to know magic, too, even though magic really isn't that necessary." Then Demyx took the pack of disgusting cigarettes from me, and the scary lighter, lit himself a cig, and took a puff.

"So, Zexion is coming to get me for training?" I asked Demyx.

"I believe so. He usually trains people in combat. In a couple days or so, Xaldin will probably get you for magic training. That's what happened to me, at least." Demyx took another puff on his cigarette.

"What missions do you usually get Demyx?" I asked, hands on my face, elbows on my lap.

"Usually reconnaissance. Sometimes I fight Heartless, but that's only about one every thirty missions."

_That's not a lot of fighting Heartless._ I thought. I heard Saix say I was a "powerful Nobody". I wonder what he meant by powerful. Powerful in strength? Magic? Knowledge? I had no idea. I haven't even been a Nobody that long. Maybe if I could get a hold of those papers Xemnas has…

"Demyx?"

"Yes, Xena?"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Yes! I LOOVVEE to play my sitar!" Then he stood up on the lawn chair and practiced his air guitar.

"Sitar?" I asked, my head tilted to the side.

"Yea, it's my weapon. But I can also play some awesome tunes on it!" He continued doing his air guitar.

"I wish I could find some hobbies…"

"Actually, Xena, we have a library here in The Castle That Never Was. There's books on hobbies, and they list a whole bunch of them. Everyone here has a hobby, or a like, mostly likes. Xemnas likes paperwork and world domination, Xigbar likes shooting people, I really don't think Xaldin has a hobby, but he is pretty manipulative, Vexen is into science and experiments, Lexaeus is pretty quiet so I don't know much about him, Zexion likes reading, Saix likes Xemnas but don't tell him I said that, he can put up a good fight, Axel LOOVVEESS fire, Roxas, and Xion, Demyx aka me, likes sitar and bubbles!, Luxord likes gambling, Marluxia likes flowers, Larxene likes KILLING, Roxas likes Axel, Xion, and sea salt ice cream, and Xion likes Axel, Roxas, and sea salt ice cream! Whew, that was a mouthful!"

His explanation made me laugh. But if liking someone was a hobby, then Roxas would be my hobby. And for some reason, sea salt ice cream sounds familiar. And so does Paramore. I haven't heard of them as a Nobody, but I feel like I do, or should.

"Do you know how long you've been in this Organization?" I asked another question.

"For at least two years now." He answered my question.

"And how old are you?" I asked yet another question.

"Sixteen. But Nobodies don't age, Xena." He answered yet another question, and also gave me a small tidbit of information.

"I wonder how old I am." I wondered out loud.

"You can always ask Mansex. He always has about hundred papers on each one of us. He even keeps them in folders. I swear, it's like he's a dang psychiatrist or something." He flicked ash off of his cigarette.

Psychiatrist. That sounded familiar. Have I seen one before? I really wish I could remember things. I guess the Heartless took my _brain_, too.

"Have you seen a psychiatrist before, Demyx?" I asked. Maybe I was getting a little to into his pastlife?

"Yea, when I was a Somebody."

"Why?"

"Well, it's faint, but I do remember laying down on a couch, talking to a guy that _looked_ like a psychiatrist. I think my parents sent me to a psychiatrist because they thought I had ADHD. I do remember being on medication."

"Demyx, you don't have ADHD. You're fine, trust me. I _know_ crazy."

I kind of knew crazy. Ever since I woke up this morning, all these flashbacks have been coming right at me. They're really faint though. I can only point out_ …Josh…JoAnn…Tytianna…Terry…Cat…_

Who_ are_ these people? Are they Nobodies? Are they actual humans? Were they part of my past life?

The guy named Josh, his image was just right, not to strong, not to faint. In my head, he's dark skinned, wears skinny jeans everyday, has dreadlocks. And JoAnn's image is the same way. She's Filipino, wears regular jeans, a good friend. Tytianna was kind of blurry. I can only pick out the way she looks, same with Terry. But I can actually _see memories_ of Josh and JoAnn. And Cat. She's with all of them. But her looks are blurry, like someone drew her up then smudge her with their thumb.

There were certain things I could remember, like memories.

_Sea Salt Ice Cream. Papou Fruits. The beach. Doctors, hospitals. Driving a car underage with all of Cat's friends, and they were shouting go go go, except Tytianna, she was just shouting in general, and they ended up crashing the car. And one time Josh was with Cat and they stole a bottle of liquor from the grocery store, then they partied that night with JoAnn and Terry, but not Tytianna because she refused, and almost told on them. But images of hospitals were so clear. Scars, neck braces, strangle marks…_

"Yo, Xena." Demyx nudged me on the arm. I jumped.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's 7:50. Just saying. And you kind of space out for a bit? Why?" He asked.

"Memories are coming back."

"Hmm, that's weird. When I turned into a Nobody I already had all my memories. Maybe you should tell Mansex about that."

"Right…" I said, looking down at the ground. The haunting memories of _someone_ being in the hospital scared me. Why would _she_ be wearing a neck brace, and have scars, and have strangle marks? But most of all, what is up with this scar on my freaking right wrist?

"Come on, Xena. Let's go inside." Demyx said, getting up from the lawn chair and taking out the cigarette, then walked back into our room.

"Gosh, I can't stop these damn memories!" I shouted to the sky. Just then, I saw Larxene come out on her porch. I immediately got up from the white lawn chair and ran back inside, not wanting to even speak to that mad woman.

I saw Demyx sitting at the end of his bed, playing on his Nintendo DS. "The one I was playing with last night is on red." I told him. "I noticed," he replied, not even looking up from his game.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 7:58am. Zexion should be up here soon." Demyx told me. I really didn't feel like training. I wanted to focus on these good memories, the ones that _aren't_ mine, but they act like they are. They're in _my brain_.

Then I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I told Demyx. He didn't even look up from his DS. He must _really_ like that game.

I opened up the door, and a man, about eighteen to twenty one years old was there. He was kind of short, and had an emo style hair. It was a nice blue color. So _this_ was the Zexion Demyx was talking about earlier. And when Demyx did talk about him, he did blush a little.

"Hi, Xena. I'm Zexion." He greeted me, extending his arm out for a handshake. I accepted it, and shook his hand. "Are you coming to get me for training?" I asked. "Yes, but first, you have to meet with Superior."

"Why?" I asked. I really didn't want to tell Mansex about the memories, or _anyone_, for that matter.

"I really don't know, but I don't think it will be for that long. Then we'll do the training, and it won't take that long." He gave me a smile. He was good looking, but he was too short for me. I like tall guys, and I was almost as tall as him. Then he opened up a portal.

"Uh, Zexion? Can we just walk there instead?" I asked. He tilted his head in questioning, but he nodded in agreement.

"But why, Xena?" He asked me. "Being in those portals just feels very overwhelming," I told him. And maybe that's why those memories were coming back, but I doubt that. Like Demyx told me, when he turned into a Nobody, he already had all him memories. But he just laughed when I gave my explanation.

"I barely know you, Xena, but you're something, you know that?" He gave me a slight grin. I blushed a little, but only from embarrassment. Not like when I blushed in front of Roxas. That was because I actually had a crush on him. And I almost _died_ in his arms when he gave me that hug.

"Why is that?" I asked him. What's wrong with not wanting to take the portals?

"Well, everyone takes the portals. And…" I knew Zexion was going to say something else, probably something _Superior_ told him. And that I didn't know.

"How long will it take us to get to Superior's office?" I asked.

"Not to long. Maybe five minutes. It's only three floors down." Then he was about to rung about an escalator, but I told him to take the stairs instead. He laughed, but agreed with me. I don't see what was so funny, though. I'm only trying to save the environment. Even if it is something small.

Zexion was right. It only took five minutes to get to Mansex's office. His was on the first floor, which means I live on the fourth floor. And so does everyone else. But from my room, you make a left, go down the stairs which are all the way at the end of the hallway, then make a right, and at the very end of the first floor is his office. It was better then teleporting, I'll tell you that much. Healthier, too. But you don't want to hear me rant all day, so I'll stop (wink wink).

"Okay, Xena. I'll let you have your talk with Master Xemnas. And in about five minutes, I'll come and get you." Zexion told me.

"Okay, Zexion. Wish me luck!" I said with an exasperated sigh. He laughed, "Aww, Xena! It's not that bad!" Then he walked away. I knocked on Mansex's door.

"Come in." He said in a busy tone. I guess he was doing his paperwork, as usual. I entered his office. "Oh, hello, Xena. Come take a seat." I took a seat in the uncomfortable black chair.

"Xena, do you know why you have that scar on your wrist?" He asked me, after looking at papers for about a minute.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?" I told him, then asked him the question.

"I was just wondering." He narrowed his eyes at me. I wonder why he's doing that. Maybe he's paranoid? And I'm pretty sure he knew why I have that scar on my wrist. After all, he _was_ looking at papers before he asked me that.

"Do I get to go on a mission today?" I asked Xemnas.

"Actually, yes, you do. If Zexion thinks you're ready after the training."

"What type of mission is it?" I asked. I really didn't know what type of missions there were.

"Saix told me he found a Nobody in Destiny Islands. I want you, Roxas, Axel, and Xion to retrieve it for me."

Destiny Islands? That sounded familiar. It actually sounded like fun, since Roxas, Axel, and Xion were going, too. Now I _really_ want to do well in training.

"Anyways, Xena, you're free to go do your training now. Good luck." He told me without looking up from his papers. I went out into the hallway, waiting for Zexion to come and get me. After a minute, Zexion came by.

"Hey, again, Xena. How'd the _interview_ go?" Zexion gave a small laugh.

"Eh, it was okay. Apparently, if my training goes well, I get to go on a mission?" I looked up at him, with a huge smile on my face, giddy about the fact that it was with Roxas.

"And you're happy about that?" He looked at me with a small frown on his face. "I hate missions. They take all the energy out of you."

That made me frown a little bit. Well, mine's only to get a possible new member, I think. Maybe they're giving Zexion hard missions? If he has a problem, he could tell Saix. Knowing Saix, he won't feel sorry for him, though. Neither would Mansex.

"Okay, Xena. For our training, we only need to step out in the lobby, since there's barely nothing in there, and it's convenient. Come with me."

We only took about twenty steps, and we were in a white, empty, tiled-up space. When I mean 'tiled-up', I mean that there were tiles everywhere. It was ok, I guess. Better then Superior's office.

"Okay, Xena. Now try to summon your weapon."

"How do I do that, Zexy?" Hehe- Zexy.

"Don't call me that!" He said with a slight laugh, tilting his head. "Just focus on a weapon, and something will come up."

I focused hard, closing my eyes tight and kind of pushing, like when you take a crap. That thought made me laugh on the inside. Then with a _PLING!, _two, black leather whips with gray tips and a gold handle appeared in each of my hands.

"Good job, Xena!" Zexy applauded. "I'm pretty sure you can imagine how you would fight with these whips. Spread your legs apart, and swing. Just make sure you don't hit yourself or your comrades."

I did as he told me to. It worked out pretty well. After about two minutes of swinging, Zexion said, "Okay, Xena. I think you get it now. Good job, by the way. We have about a half hour until breakfast, though, so I'll take you back to your room."

"The portal's okay with me now, Zexy." I felt now that I was armed with a weapon, there wasn't that much to worry about. Even though I knew nothing would happen in the portal.

"I told you to not call me 'Zexy!'" He said now in a serious tone. "Go first, Xena." Then I stepped into the now not so overwhelming portal, and then appeared in my room. Zexy wasn't there. And I really liked the nickname I gave him. It was cute. And it was funny to see him get angry, even though I know that was mean.

"Hey, Xena. Back already?" Demyx asked. I saw that he wasn't playing his DS anymore, and they were both on chargers. I'm guessing he had two of them so when one died he could just play the other? But aren't DS' expensive? And he's only, what, sixteen? The Organization _must_ give us something, because DS' are, like, twenty thousand munny each!

"Yea, it was pretty short. And I get to go on a mission today!" I did a little victory dance. I just hope it doesn't include fighting Heartless.

"Why are you happy about that? Missions suck." Demyx stuck his tongue out.

"Because it's with Axel, Roxas, and Xion!" I kept on doing my victory dance.

"I always get stuck with Xigbar." Demyx shivered.

"What's wrong with Xigbar?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know." I took his word for it. A guy who wears any eye patch must have an issue one way or another.

Then I plopped down in my seat. I read the alarm clock. It was only 8:30am. _I wonder what we're going to have for breakfast,_ I thought.

"Demyx, what do we usually have for breakfast?" I asked.

"Usually waffles or pancakes. Only on Sundays we have bacon. And that's because only a few people eat bacon." He explained.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix. I'm surprised Mansex doesn't." He winked. I laughed out loud at his crude joke.

"So Xigbar eats Xaldin's bacon?" I laughed. A minute later we heard a knock on the door. Demyx answered. It was Xigbar. We both gulped in unison.

"The only bacon I'm gonna eat is your _head_." Xigbar shoved his finger into Demyx's chest.

"Uh, I don't think that's possible…" Demyx replied. A second later, Xigbar smacked the back of his head. I chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Xigbar looked over at me.

"Nothing's funny." I mumbled. I didn't want to get smacked in the back of the head. Then Xigbar went out of the doorway and back to his room. We heard a loud _SLAM_ a moment later.

"Wow, these walls are really thin." I said, Demyx still rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll say." Demyx took a seat back on his bed. I laid down on mine. I sighed. I didn't know Xigbar could be so mean. We were just making a joke.

"You have it rough." I looked at Demyx. No one really seemed to like him.

"I guess. Xigbar is just pretty serious sometimes. He's kind old." He whispered, so Xigbar couldn't hear.

Xigbar _did_ look old. Around his forties, maybe. The white streaks in his hair added some age, and he kind of had wrinkles, but his voice was young.

"I just wanna eat!" I moaned, putting my face in my pillow. I was _so_ hungry. I would say starving, but I ate less than ten hours ago.

"Anyways, I'm going to go have a smoke." Then Demyx got up and walked out onto the porch, taking his cigarettes with him. Right about now, I wanted a smoke, even though it tasted horrible. And fire scares me. I don't know how I could be friends with Axel, since he loves fire. As long as he doesn't set _me_ on fire, we're good. And if I hang out with Axel, I'll probably be able to spend more time with Roxas. Just the thought of him made my heart skip a beat. So, I went out on the porch, too.

When I went outside, it felt so good, even though it smelt horrible, due to Demyx's smoking. The nice breeze gently tickled my face, and so did Demyx's smoke. So I snatched his cig, put it out, then threw it off the porch.

"Hey! What was that for?" He half asked/ screamed.

"Smoke sucks." I said, looking at the ground. Then I went back inside, checking the time. It was 8:40am. Then I went back outside, and told Demyx, "I'm going to the garden." I didn't know how to get there, so I went to Marluxia's room, on the right of mine, and across. Then I knocked on his door. Marly answered it. Hehe- Marly! Almost as cool as the nickname I gave Zexy.

"Hey, Marluxia. Do you mind taking me to the flower garden?" I asked as nicely as I could manage, which wasn't hard with Marluxia.

"Well, we don't have that much time, but sure. I love the smell of roses in the morning." And I knew he was serious when he said that. He smelled strongly of the thorny flower, too. A surprising scent for a guy. Then he opened up a portal, and walked through. I followed suit.

The garden was absolutely more amazing up close then on the balcony. The flowery aroma was so intoxicating I felt like I was going to pass out. It smelled like roses, daisies, lilies, you name it. Marluxia's garden had it.

"Wow, Marly. This is amazing?" Marly? Really? Oh well. It already came out of my mouth.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. Demyx. Calls. Me. That." Marluxia said angrily behind gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry. It just popped out of my mouth." Then I ran to a nearby section of the maze to get away from him. I didn't want him to get any angrier.

More memories started to flow in, and I clutched onto the hedge, leaning down. The way they were filling my my brain was exhausting.

_Sleepovers with JoAnn and Tytianna. Phone calls with Josh. Playing Marco Polo with Terry. Small crushes in middle school. Riku. An annoying couple named Sora and Kairi, with Riku behind them, alone._

Riku? Who was Riku? Long, silver hair, to his back. Muscular build. I had to admit, he was kind of cute. But not as cute as Roxas. And I can't get Roxas out of my mind! It's like I'm obsessed or something. Then I went back to Marly.

"Hey. I'm going back to my room." I told him. "Okay, Xena. See you in a bit." He replied. Then I opened up a portal, the darkness clutching my body.

When I got out of the portal, I tiredly fell onto my bed, breathing hard into the covers.

"What's wrong Xena?" Demyx asked me. He was on his bed, twiddling his thumbs. Literallly.

"Ugh…I don't know Demyx. What time is it?" I asked, tilting my head up from the covers.

"It's almost better go in a minute."

Wow. Today is going really slowly. Hopefully, when I go on the mission, things will go better then they are right now. But now I know that no one really likes Demyx. Sure he's kiddish, but he's not that bad. Then Demyx opened up a portal, and he walked through, then I did. The darkness was really overwhelming, I don't know why. These portals are really stupid, in my opinion. Then we appeared in front of the dining hall, Demyx walked in, then I did, too.

Almost everyone was in line for food, except Axel, Roxas, and Xion. Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry anymore, and I took the seat next to Xion, labeled XV. I was on the leftside of the table, so it went all the way around, Xemnas being at the very beginning of the table, then going to the right. Saix was at the other end of the table, and I was a couple seats away from Mansex.

"Hey, what's up?" Axel asked down from the table, kind of leaning over.

"Don't do that, Axel! Saix will yell at you!" Roxas leaned over the table.

"Stop leaning over the table!" Saix yelled at _both_ of them. I did a small laugh, so Saix wouldn't yell at me.

"Anyways, Xena," Roxas said, looking at me, "We're going on a mission together!" Roxas smiled. I smiled back. He had a great smile.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Xion smiled. She had a good smile, too, but not as good as Roxas'.

"Have you guys been to Destiny Islands before?" I asked Roxas and Xion. I couldn't ask Axel, because Saix might have yelled again. I would get to talk to him during the mission anyways.

"Yes! It's beautiful there! When we were on vacation Roxas, Axel, and I went." Xion said.

"Yea, it was a lot of fun. We even got some seashells." Roxas said.

"Cool. Destiny Islands sounds very familiar." I said, looking at the table, frowning.

"How?" Roxas and Xion asked in unison. "I'll tell you later." I told them.

"Hey, no one's in line now. Wanna go eat?" Roxas asked.

"Sure." Me and Xion said. Then we went to get Axel so we could get in line, because Axel didn't have any food, either.

We ended up getting waffles and orange juice. It was pretty good. I put strawberries on my waffles, and Roxy, Axy, and Xion got chocolate chips in theres. The strawberries were the best part. We ended up talking for most of the time, even Axel, because we got Larxene to switch places with him. I'm surprised Saix or Mansex didn't say anything.

"…So I told him, 'Got it memorized?'" Axel was saying. Roxas burst out laughing. I guess Axel says "Got it memorized?" a lot? It was pretty funny though, because Axel was talking about how he heard a guy say he had to go to the bathroom, and Axel just pops in and starts talking to him. Then it was time to go.

"Everyone, please report to the Grey Room to follow up with your missions." Saix announced, then everyone except me and my group immediately disappeared into thin air with a _WHOOSH_, then Axel created a portal, and we all walked through. It didn't feel as overwhelming, probably because I was with my friends.

The Grey Room consisted of a couple of couches, and a small little floating animal with an Organization coat on?

"What's that?" I asked Axel, pointing to the much smaller member?

"That's a Moogle. You can buy the things you need from him. You don't have any money yet, so you can't. If you do a good job today, you might get paid. Each time Saix thinks you did a good job on a mission, you get one thousand munny."

One thousand munny? That's a lot! I wonder what I can buy, though.

"But what can you buy, Axel?" I asked.

"You can buy potions, upgrade your weapon, things like that. You can even buy more magic and rings. Personally, I like the rings best, even though you can only wear one at a time." Then Axel took off his left glove to show a shiny, gold ring.

"Number VIII! Put your glove back on!" I heard Saix yell.

"Alright, alright, sheesh." Axel said, rolling his eyes. Of course, he didn't look at Saix. I did a little giggle. Then I noticed Roxas and Xion walk over to the Moogle.

"Here, Xena. Let's take a seat and wait for them." Axel pointed to a couch, and me and him sat down. A minute later, Roxas and Xion walked over to us. Me and Axel got up off the couches.

"Alright! Let's go to the beach!" Axel did a little victory dance. I saw Larxene roll her eyes. Then Roxas opened up a portal, and we all walked through. I was overwhelmed this time, but not by the darkness, more by the fact that I had never been to Destiny Islands before.

I stumbled out of the portal, amazed about what I was seeing.

"Wow. This place is beautiful!" I picked up a glove full of sand and smelled it. Roxas laughed, putting his hand on my back. I thought I was going to melt.

"Haha, Xena! Sand doesn't have a smell!" Roxas laughed. I gave a little smile.

"Unless you take a leak in it!" Axel laughed. Xion stuck out her tongue.

"Anyways, let's get this mission over with? Where to?" I asked, managing a smile.

Axel got out a piece of paper. "It says here the Nobody was found in the suburbs, near a row of houses." He studied the paper. "So we should head north, off of the beach." He continued.

"Have you guys been to the suburban part?" I asked all of them.

"Of course! We heard this place was great, so we had to check it out!" Xion smiled.

"Who told you that?" I asked curiously. "Demyx did. He said it's a great place to just relax and play some Sitar." Roxas did an air guitar. That was so cute! Then we walked up the wooden steps out of the beach, and started walking on the sidewalk. Axel was still reading the piece of paper.

"Apparently, Saix noticed him on Central Lane." Central Lane? Why did that sound so familiar?

"We don't have that far to go. Central Lane is only ten minutes from here." Axel said.

"Where's here?" I asked. "I think we're in the middle of town?" Roxas tilted his head in questioning. "I think you're right, Rox. I remember this." Xion said.

"Oh my god! They have a new ice cream store!" Roxas squealed. I turned around to see it. It looked _so_ familiar. I noticed no one was around, though.

"How come no one's around?" I asked. "It's because it's Sunday. Everyone goes to Twilight Town on Sundays." Axel said, wagging a finger. But Twilight Town sounded familiar, too.

"What's on Sundays?" I asked Axel, but Roxas answered. "They have Struggle tournaments every Sunday. And Struggle is when two people hit each other with these bat like things for balls then they collect the balls and whoever gets the most balls at the end wins!" Roxas smiled a big smile. I smiled back. I loved it when he smiled. It gave me butterflies in my stomach.

About ten minutes later, I asked Axel, "Are we near Central Lane?"

"Almost. We have two more streets left. Right now we're on Apricot Street." He answered. Hmm, Apricot Street. That seemed familiar, too.

Then we passed by a group of two girls and one boy. I didn't really get a close enough look to see who it was, but all of a sudden I got a huge headache. I rubbed my temples, trying to soothe the aching sensation. A couple seconds later, I heard Roxas say, "We're on Central Lane. I don't see him."

"How do you know it's a him?" I asked Roxas.

"It says on the paper, silly." Roxas stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine out back. Xion giggled. Axel made a silly face.

"Ooh! I think I spot him!" Xion squealed, running over to a nearby tree. I did see a figure underneath a tree, too. Then Axel, Roxas, and I ran over, too. But when I got near the tree, my headache only got worst, but I struggled towards the tree anyway. Roxas, Axel, and Xion were on their knees.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" I asked. "Checking to see if he is actually a Nobody," Axel said, holding the guys hand. The _Nobody_ was unconscious, if it actually was a Nobody.

Oh, my god. _He looks just like Josh._

He looked like Josh, except he had longer dreads, they reached his back, and he was skinnier. His dreads were pulled back in a ponytail, not like Josh's. They only went a little below his ears, never pulled back. But he was still wearing skinny jeans like Josh, and had a tight tee shirt on, like Josh. He was sitting up right on the tree, his head tilted a little bit. It looked like he was asleep. Then Roxas put his hand were his heart should be.

"Yeah, definitely a Nobody," Roxas confirmed. Then Axel summoned a portal, and picked him up, Roxas on the other side of him. Me and Xion followed behind. Before I went int

We ended up back in the Grey Room. Saix had a curious expression on his face, like he wasn't expecting anybody to come back at all, which was totally weird, because he's the one who found the Nobody in the first place.

"Take him to Superior's office." Saix instructed, then looked at me Roxas and Xion, and said, "You three can do as you please." Then he walked away, Axel following behind him, then gave us a small wave. We waved back.

"That mission actually went by pretty fast." I said.

"Yea, it only took about three hours. Usually missions last the whole day." Xion and Roxas frowned. I'm guessing the missions can get pretty exhausting. But three hours?

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"We could go see the Struggle." Xion suggested.

"Yea, that's a great idea, Xion! I've always wanted to see it in person instead of on the tv." Roxas said.

"Yea, and maybe we can get some sea salt ice cream afterwards?" Xion suggested. We both nodded in agreement. For some reason, I remembered the taste of that flavor. It would start off salty, but then it would go sweet, which is a good thing, because I remember putting salt on everything, as a Somebody. Josh use to joke that Cat was going to shrivel up along with it. But then that got me thinking: Is that Nobody we just picked up the Nobody of Josh? Would he remember Cat like I do, all hazily and fuzzily, or would he get his memory all together at once?

I had to stop thinking for a moment, because Roxas summoned a portal. But then I thought of a good point.

"Uh, Rox?" I said, poking him in the shoulder, then he turned around. "Yea, Xena?" he said, poking me back.

"Shouldn't we dress into normal clothes before we go out in public?" I made a point.

"Yes, I think we can. We only have to wear these coats at meetings and at meals and on missions, but then we can change into whatever we want." Roxas pointed out. I sighed a relief. _Thank God! This coat gets so hot and itchy_. I thought. Then we all promised each other to meet in the Grey Room in no less then ten minutes, then teleported back to our rooms. Demyx was in ours, laying on his bed, reading _Time_. For real?

"Uh, Demyx?"

He didn't look up from the magazine, but went "Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" I asked, not surprised that he wasn't working, but surprised that he was actually _reading_.

"Reading." Again, he didn't look up. _Well, duh._ I thought. He could have given me a more descriptive answer. But I went over to the closet and grabbed my clothes that I was wearing the day I came into the Organization- a sea green hoodie, a green tank top, and flats. Maybe I could get some new clothes soon. Or I could ask Saix now? Then I went into the bathroom to changed. I almost slipped on the floor, it was soaking wet. I cleaned it up with a towel, then I changed, feeling more comfortable that I was out of my work uniform. Then I went back into the room to say to Demyx, "I'm going to Twilight Town with Roxas and Xion. See you later." He waved. Then I opened up a portal, and appeared in the Grey Room. Axel was there.

"Hey, Ax. You coming too?" I asked him. Ax? Hmm, it just popped out of my mouth. I didn't like it that much. It made me think of murder. I shivered.

"Yay, Axy's coming!" Xion gave him a side hug. Axel squiggled out of it. Me and Roxas laughed. Xion and Axel stuck their tongues out at us.

"Have you seen a Struggle before, Axel?" I asked.

"No, I'm so excited!" He squealed. I didn't know Axel was capable of sqealing. Isn't he, like, 21?

"Anyways, let's get going." Roxas said, then he opened up a portal. Xion, then me, then Axel, then Roxas walked through. It seemed like Roxas was always the last person to go through the portal.

We ended up in a place called the Sandlot where the Struggle was taking place. There must have been at least a hundred people. Axel did say that the people from Destiny Islands came here to watch the Struggle. I just hope it's good. Maybe we can go shopping. Oh crap! I nudged Roxas. He looked at me.

"Roxas! I haven't gotten paid yet!" I frowned.

"Well Saix did leave as soon as we got back. But if you need anything I'll get it for you. You don't even have to pay me back."

"Aw, Rox! You don't have to do that!" I gave him a little push on the arm.

"C'mon, let's go shopping now. The tournament's taking a break, anyways." Then he signaled for Axel and Xion to come along. They were in a corner, buying some cotton candy. They rushed over, and we walked to where the shops were.

I had to admit, I really didn't like anything that much at the Accessory's Shop. I saw Roxas buy something from there. Then he took me to the clothing store. Xion and Axel were over at the ice cream store, deciding what flavor to get. I did like some of the clothes from there, though. I ended up getting a white tank top, and a grey hoodie. I promised Roxas I would pay him back, but he kept saying it was okay. I believed him, though. When he pulled out his wallet to pay, it was packed.

"Jeez Rox! How many missions have you done?" I asked in amazement. No wonder Roxas didn't have a problem paying for my things.

"About twenty. I but now I have a rough thirty _thousand_ munny." He explained. When he did, I dropped my jaw.

"But you only get one thousand munny each mission, right?"

"No, I gamble with Luxord. To tell you the truth, he sucks at poker." Roxas winked. I giggled a little. Maybe I'll have to challenge Luxord sometime.

"Anyways, Xena, let's see if Xion and Axel picked out a flavor." He took my hand, walking me over to the ice cream shop. He let go of my hand when we were near Axel, though. I knew he would torture him if he saw. But still, he held my hand! My stomach did ten flips.

"Hey guys!" Axel did a wave, and held out two popsicles.

"Sea salt ice cream?" Roxas asked with a smile, licking his lips.

"Yes! Now let's go to the clock tower!" Xion said. We walked over to an isolated corner, making sure no one was looking, then Xion opened up a portal, and we walked through. Roxas was the last one to walk through.

The view on the clock tower was beautiful, and it looked like the sun was setting. We sat down on the ledge.

"The sun's setting already?" I asked.

"Time changes in other worlds." Axel said, nibbling at his ice cream. I nibbled on mine, too.

"So what time will it be when we get back?" I asked.

"Maybe dinner time. When you go through the portal, time goes by fast. Except when you're in the castle." Roxas said.

"Why?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. I swear, something is up with the castle.

"I think the Struggle is over now." I frowned. I did see a flyer that said it ended at five, and it must have been past five now. Maybe seven.

"Don't worry, Xena! We'll see it next week." Xion smiled. I gave a little smile, too.

In about five minutes, we finished our popsicles, and it was time to head back. I decided to open up a portal. I didn't know how I did it, but I did. Maybe it comes natural to the Organization?

I walked through, then Xion, then Axel, and finally, Roxas. We ended up in the Grey Room. The new Nobody was there on a couch, wearing the coat. I got an immense migrane all of a sudden.

"Ahhh!" I groaned holding my temples. I was on my knees now.

"Xena! What's wrong?" Roxas leaned down, on his knees, too. So was Xion and Axel, except Roxas' hand was on my back.

"My…head…" I stammered. It got worse and worse.

Eventually I blacked out.


	5. Waking up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH, or anything else mentioned in this story, but I do own my character Xena and Shojx.

Chapter 4

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know, Xion. Saix hasn't told me much."

"He hasn't told me much either, Roxas."

"I don't think he's told any of us anything, Axel." I listened on there conversation. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength. It's been like this for at least seven hours since I regained consciousness. Now only if I could open my damn eyelids…

I pushed and I pushed, making no effort, my body not even moving, or tensing. _What the heck happened to my arms, legs, eyelids, everything?_

"Maybe Vexen did something…" I heard Axel say. Maybe he did, though. Vexen_ is_ a mad scientist. I heard he mutated a puppy to make it half cat half dog once. Of course, I heard Axel only talk about it like, thirty minutes ago. I don't know, it could have been ten minutes ago. Time goes by slowly when you're not doing anything.

"I hope not. Doesn't Vexen get some sort of punishment or something? Like one time, I heard he tried to mutate Larxene, but Vexen got his butt kicked instead." I heard Roxas chuckle. I wanted to laugh, too, but I couldn't. I could only think.

"I really hope Xena's okay. I heard she could be knocked out for a while…" I heard Xion sadly say. That made me mental frown. _But I'm awake now…_

Maybe it's best to go back to sleep. Even though it is fun listening into their conversation.

_Come on, Xena. Just try to move your arm. _I thought to myself. I did, and it worked. It only moved about one twentieth of an inch, not enough for people to notice. And it _really hurt_ when I did it.

_Come on, do it one more time. You have to get help._ Then I did it again, my arm seething in pain. I screamed, but it came out dry, barely enough for me to here. But it got Roxas' attention.

"Guys, I think something's wrong with Xena." Then I heard him walk over to me, and then his hand rubbing my arm. It felt so comforting.

"Well, duh, Roxas. She blacked out." I heard Axel say.

_Well, duh. We all know that, smart one._ I thought.

"No, besides the blacking out. But it seems like she screamed or something." I felt the glare Roxas gave Axel. He's very intense with his emotions, even though he has none.

So I lifted up my arm again, causing me to scream. It was louder- I could hear it- but still dry.

"See! She did scream! We have to go get Superior!" Xion chimed in. Then I heard her run out the door.

"Jeez, Superior has to be into everything…" Axel mumbled. I had to agree with him there. But isn't that why they call him Superior?

"I really hope Xena's okay. It sounds like she's in some serious pain," Roxas rubbed my arm, "but why would she black out like that?"

"Well, I noticed that it looked like she was getting a headache when she was near the new member, Shojix **(pronounced show-hey)**, and then when she was really near him she blacked out. Maybe it's Shojx?" Axel wondered. I knew it was that, though. Axel was right on the mark with that, and he rarely is.

A couple minutes later, I think Xion came back.

"Mansex says that's normal when things like this happen… I don't know _how_ it is but…" Xion told Axel and Roxas.

_Teehee_, _Mansex._

Roxas sighed, "I don't know how this could even happen. Xena seemed like she was in good health. But it's weird, because that means it could happen to _any_ of us."

"No, no, _no_, Roxy. Remember when she blacked out a week ago? As soon as Mansex found out, he held that meeting? And he told us that…" Then Axel stopped, because someone walked in.

_No, Axel! Don't stop!_ I thought to myself. I _really_ wanted to know what went on in that meeting.

"Apparently, Vexen said she should wake up in a day or so." Saix said in his same, emotionless tone. Then he walked out of the room.

"Well, I guess that's good. But it's already been a week, which is a _long_ time right?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, Rox. I've heard of cases where people will be in a come for _years._" Xion answered.

"But she must be hungry! We _have_ to go out for ice cream when she wakes up!" Roxas said happily.

"BOO YA!" Axel shouted.

"Uh, Axel. You are _not_ a good fist pumper." Xion laughed.

"Shh, guys! If you're not quiet Saix-puppy will come in here!" Roxas half whispered, half laughed.

"WOOF WOOF!" Xion shouted. Someone punched her in the arm.

"OUCH! WHAT DID YA DO THAT FOR?" Xion yelled.

"Roxas is right. If you don't shut up, someone's gonna come in here!" Axel whispered.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked.

"Uhh, Saix could tell us to get out." Roxas explained.

"But why? I mean, we are in the hospital wing, and no one else is here. Except for that hot secretary." Axel said.

_Uh, we have a hospital wing? AND a secretary?_

"Uh, I think her name is Aerith, Axel." Roxas told him.

"And I think she has a boyfriend."

"How would ya know, Xion?"

"Uh, we talked. And she's like, 27."

"So? I'm 21!"

"Are not!" Roxas accused.

"Uh, yes! I have a birth certificate!"

"Then how come me and Xion don't have one?"

"Well, you guys _are_ fairly new. It took them a while before I even got mine."

"Well, I don't know how Mansex could be busy all the time. There's only sixteen of us in the Organization, including him." Xion said.

"I really want some ice cream now." Roxas said.

"You always want some. I swear, your gonna explode from all that ice cream!" Axel laughed.

"Uh, don't I have to be fat first?" Roxas asked.

"You know, I don't think Nobodies gain weight. I think they lose some, because Shojx use to be fat as a Somebody. At least that's what Xigbar told me." Xion said.

"For being an old pirate, Xigbar does spread a lot of rumors." Axel said. Then we heard Xigbar's voice.

"I'M NOT A PIRATE!"

"Uh, wow. That was weird." Roxas said in shock. Then I heard Xigbar laughing.

"SHUT UP PIRATE!" Axel yelled to the air. More laughing. Axel, Xion, and Roxas sighed.

"I don't know how Xigbar learned that spell. Besides, it's not nice to eavesdrop." Xion said.

I really wish I could open my eyes, or talk. I wanted to join in on their conversation. And I really needed to catch up on things, me being a week behind. And I was _starving_, and my throat felt really dry. That's probably why my scream was the way it was.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yea, Roxas?"

"Can you see if we could take our dinner to go? From the dining hall, I mean?"

"Sure." Then I heard the _whoosh_ of him disappearing.

"I hope it's pasta tonight." Xion said, trying to make conversation. Then Roxas burst out laughing. I could tell Xion had a smile on her face, from the way he was laughing. I wanted to smile, too, but I knew it would hurt and I would just end up screaming again. I didn't want to worry Roxas, it seemed like he was in a good mood.

"Do you think we could learn the spell Xigbar just used?" Xion asked.

"Well, he is 2. But maybe we could. I wonder what the name of it is?" Roxas questioned.

"Maybe there's a book about it in the library?" Xion suggested.

"Maybe after dinner we could check it out. And we could read it to Xena, too. I heard people can still hear when they're in a coma." Roxas suggested even more.

"If Xigbar can do that spell, I wonder which type of spells Xemnas can use." Xion thought.

"I wonder what type of spells _Marluxia _can do. I mean, what can you do with flowers?"

"Hmm, I've never thought about that." Xion said. Then I heard Axel teleport in, back with food. It smelled like lasagna.

"Oh boy, pasta!" Xion squealed. I wondered if it had tomato sauce, or just butter? But that thought made me hungry, so I stopped. My stomach gurgled a bit.

"Axel, was that you?" Roxas asked.

"No, I had that big lunch, remember?"

"Oh yea, in Hallow Bastion. You went with Luxord and Xigbar, right?" Xion asked, in between mouthfuls of pasta.

"Yep. It was kind of fun, considering we played poker afterwards." Axel laughed. I wish I knew how to play. Besides, I need the money. I heard from there conversation earlier that Roxas' birthday was coming up soon. It would be nice to throw a surprise party for him.

"Maybe we could ask Luxord to come over here later and play a few rounds with us." Roxas suggested.

"Why here?" Axel asked.

"I already told you, I don't want to leave Xena here." Roxas rubbed my arm. I melted.

"Hey, you don't even know if she likes you back." Axel said. So Roxas _does_ like me?

"I'm guessing she does. What's not to like?" Roxas laughed.

"You're short?" Axel laughed. Roxas was pretty small for a fifteen year old, though.

"Shut up, Axel. At least I'm not a giant."

"But girls _like_ tall guys."

"Then I must be good looking in _some_ way." Roxas reasoned. He was right about that. He was _very_ good looking. Axel was, too, but he was kind of arrogant in a way. And it seemed like he would betray his friends if Mansex told him to.

"Ugh, can we stop talking about this?" Xion moaned.

"Well, do you have a crush on anyone, Xion?" Axel asked.

"You would laugh if I told you…"

"C'mon, Xion. You can tell us anything!" Roxas said.

"Okay, but will you promise not to laugh?"

"Promise!" Roxas and Axel said in unison.

"I can't…it's too embarrassing." Xion frowned.

"Just tell us, Xion!" Axel whined.

"Fine. But you can't tell _anyone_."

"Do you really think we're going to tell?" Roxas and Axel asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It's…Demyx."

Roxas and Axel burst out laughing. I giggled a bit on the inside, too.

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Xion yell.

"But…Demyx?" Axel asked, still laughing hysterically.

"He has this cute charm about him, and he _is_ kind of funny once you get to know him." Xion tried to reason.

"He never really hangs out with us, though. But he is roommates with Xena." Roxas said, stroking my arm. I melted some more. I liked the way it felt, even though it was against my sleeve and he was wearing a glove. For some reason, leather on leather feels nice.

About five minutes later, Roxas said, "Aah, that dinner hit the spot! Want to go see if Luxord can play some poker with us?" He asked eagerly.

"Let's ask him later. He usually has his daily 'tea' after dinner." Axel said sarcastically.

"OOH! I WANT SOME!" Xion yelled eagerly.

"Uh, Xion. He puts freakin' _rum_ in it. I bet Xigbar would like some, though." Axel laughed.

"I AM NOT A PIRATE!"

"GO LOOK FOR SOME BOOTY, WHY DON'T CHA?" Axel yelled back, again, to the air. Xion laughed at Axel's pun.

"Haha! It's because he doesn't have a girlfriend!" She laughed. Axel chuckled a bit, too. Roxas wasn't paying attention. He was stroking my arm some more. He's practically been doing it for the past ten minutes. Shouldn't he be tired of it by now?

"Hey Rox! Get off her arm, ya?" Axel said kind of angrily.

"Why?" He asked, a little bit of venom in his voice.

Axel sighed. "Because it's annoying!"

"Well sorry for me _caring_ about a person." Roxas was pissed now.

"She's a _Nobody_."

"So are you, stupid!"

Axel laughed at this. "What's gotten into you?" Roxas asked.

"I guess I'm just a little jealous." Axel said, and with that, disappeared.

"Jeez, what's gotten into him?" Xion asked. I was kind of thinking the same thing.

"I don't know. It was random as crap." Roxas half-answered. He was right. It was _really_ random. I wanted to say something, and for some reason my body was getting lighter, and my jaw trembled a bit.

"Ahh…" a mumble came out of my mouth, my eyelids opened a bit. It hurt because the light was so bright.

"Xena?" Roxas eagerly asked. If it was a question? I turned my head to see him on my right side. It hurt a bit to do so.

"Hi." I softly said, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. Xion came over to my left side, kneeling down just like Roxas. She looked at him.

"Want me to go get Aerith?" She asked, and Roxas nodded. He rubbed my arm some more. I still smiled.

"We were worry about you," he frowned, his glove hand gently brushing my face. I wanted to stop him, but my arm wouldn't let me.

"I'm sorry," I frowned. I knew he was worried about me, but I didn't want him to show it. His gloved fingers caressed my face a bit more, then he stopped. I didn't want him to, but I did want him to. I didn't want him to stop because it felt nice, but then I did want him to stop because in a way I felt like I didn't deserve him. He was to nice. I was caught in the middle, didn't really know my identity yet.

"I'm so glad you're okay now, Xena" Roxas attempted a smile. I smiled a little bit too.

"I wouldn't say that," I laughed, it was kind of hoarse, ugly like, so I stopped. Then Aerith came in and went over to the left side of my hospital bed.

"Hi, Xena. I'm Aerith. Are you okay?" An expression of worry on her face.

"Hi, Aerith. I'm fine, I just need some water and some food- my mouth is really dry and I'm starving," I told her in a weak voice, then I sat up, slowly but surely. Roxas grasped my hand. I looked at him, a small smile on my face.

"Okay, I'll go get you some water and dinner. I'll be back in ten minutes." Aerith gave me a smile.

"Aerith, you don't have to do that. I can go get the food," Roxas offered, standing up. I was shocked, but it was nice since Roxas could use the dark portals and Aerith couldn't. Then Aerith went back to the hallway and to the receptionist desk. Roxas opened up a portal, but then I stopped him, weakly standing up.

"Roxas, let me go with you."

"Are you sure? You still don't seem well, Xena."

"Yes, let me just put my boots back on and we'll go." I walked over to the other side of the bed and put on my boots. I didn't realize how tough it was to put them on.

"Are you ready?" Roxas asked me. I nodded. He took my hand and we walked through the portal together, and into the dining hall.

No one was there except Xemnas and Saix, as if they were expecting me. There was a plate of pasta and a soda were my seat was. I guess they _were_ excepting me.

"Well, Xena. I'll be in my room if you need me." Roxas let go of my hand, and went away through his very dark portal of very dark darkness, which was very very dark.

I took a seat in my chair, picking at the dinner with my fork. I didn't glance up at Mansex or Saix-puppy. **(WOOF WOOF!)**

I had to admit, it was pretty awkward just sitting there for a minute until I popped a question at Xemnas.

"Do you know why I fainted?"

Xemnas looked down at the table, like he wasn't able to answer me. I got up from the table and started walking, then I opened up a Corridor of Darkness. I was about to go in it when Xemnas said something.

"Xena, you have a mission with Xigbar and Larxene tomorrow, taking down a giant Heartless in Olympus Coliseum. I expect you to go and take it down." Why wouldn't I take it down?

"Okay. I'll be going now." I was about to step through the portal again, until Saix said something in his melancholy tone.

"We really don't know why you blacked out, Xena." That ticked me off, and I turned around, facing them.

"Then why did Axel flip out on me and Roxas?"

"What Axel does is none of our concern, Xena." Saix said as if he were Xemnas' mouth and ears.

"Of course it does! You and Superior basically control everything in this damn castle!" I didn't want to hear another word of it, so I finally went into my portal leading to my room.

Demyx wasn't on his bed, so I figured he was out on the porch. I went to the bathroom to wash up.

I never really noticed this before, but I had a nice dark green shade in my eyes, with glod flecks here and there. They were really pretty. I washed my face off, then I went onto the porch to meet with Demyx.

Demyx was sitting in the lawn chair, smoking.

"Give me one?" I asked.

"Xena! You're back!" Demyx jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Hi, Demyx. Listen, I'm going to go hang out with Roxas. Are you going to be okay?" I asked, loosening his grip. He nodded, big puppy dog eyes on his face.

"You can come too, if you want."

"YIPPEE!" Demyx jumped up and down. I laughed.

"Come on, let's go." Then I opened up a portal. This time I knid of embraced the darkness, let it seep into my skin, considering I was pretty mad at Mansex and his little puppy. The portal led us outside of Roxas', Xion's, and Axel's room. I knocked.

"Come in!" I heard Roxas say. I opened up the door.

"Hey, Roxas. Is it okay if me and Demyx hang out with you?" I asked him. Roxas was the only one in the room.

"Hey, where's Xion and Axel?" Demyx asked.

"Axel went somewhere, and Xion's hanging out with Xigbar and Luxord. Want to go play cards with them?" Roxas smiled.

"Nah, I hate poker. I'll see you later, Xena." And with that, Demyx opened up a portal and left.

"Want to go play cards, Xena?" Roxas asked.

"Well, I was thinking that me and you could go do something special, or something like that." I suggested, eyes on the floor.

"Sure! We could sit on the clock tower and have ice cream, if you want. I hear it's a full moon in Twilight Town." Roxas suggested back. I nodded, a smile on my face. He smiled back, and with that, opened up a portal. The darkness didn't have an effect, probably due to Roxas' shining armor of light that he always had on. We ended up in front of the ice cream shop.

"Oh darn! It's closed!" Roxas said sadly. I knew that, but I figured if I didn't tell him we could at least still sit on the clock tower.

"Do you still want to sit on the clock tower?" I asked.

"Nah. I got a better plan." Then Roxas opened up a portal, and we both stepped through.

We ended up on Destiny Islands. It was a full moon, and the place was great!

"Come here, Xena." Roxas motioned for me to sit on a nice spot near the water with him. I did, his arm around my waist. I kicked my boots off, and put my feet in the water. Roxas followed suit. I nestled my head on his shoulder. He was on the right side of me.

"This is great." I said, shutting my eyes and breathing soothingly. Roxas sighed, too.

"It is." He took off his gloves, then took mine off, leaning over occasionally, and put his hands on my face. They felt really smooth, and soft.

"Don't kiss me, Roxas." I whispered for dramatic effect. But it was true! I didn't want him to kiss me. I would turn into a puddle right there.

"I have to, Xena. You don't know how worried I was when you were in a coma." A tear fell down his cheek.

"I want you to kiss me, Roxas. It's just that I don't think I could handle it." A tear fell down my cheek. He rubbed it off with his thumb. Then his lips gently touched mine for two seconds, then brushed away. I pulled his face in, giving him an actual kiss. He kissed me back.

"Thanks, Roxas." Another tear fell down my cheek. He hugged me tighter.

"Anytime, Xena."

**Aw, that was so sweet! But why was everyone else being such a jerk?**

**Xion: WOOF WOOF!**

**~sigh~**

**Xion: Please R&R!**


	6. What Happened?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH! D: But I do own my characters :D

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning, mesmerized by the kiss I had given Roxas the night before. I really wish we could go back there tonight, and kiss some more. I guess you could say it was are kissing spot, but we've only kissed once, so I don't know yet.

"Remember, Xena, you can't tell _anybody_ about this, okay?" Roxas had told me before. Of course I wouldn't tell anybody. I would probably get in _big_ trouble with Superior.

"Morning, Xena!" Demyx hyperly jumped on my bed.

"Demyx, get off my bed!" I yelled. He did.

"But I'm so hyper!"

"Then get out your energy by doing something else." I rubbed my head. I had a headache. Maybe that was one of the side effects of going into that stupid coma?

"Maybe I could get some medicine from Vexen?" I thought out loud.

"NO!" Demyx pouted.

"Why not?" I asked, still rubbing my head.

"Well, let's just say there was another member before you…"

"Go on." I gestured for him to continue.

"Let's just say he EXPLODED when he took some medicine from Vexen." Demyx shuddered.

"Exploded?"

"Yea, well technically, he disappeared with a loud BANG!" Demyx clapped his hands together loudly for the bang effect.

"Okay, I guess I can get over this headache." Then I walked to the bathroom to change into my coat.

"And I think there's a meeting in the Round Room this morning. We got a new member yesterday while you were still in your coma." Demyx told me from the bedroom. Why didn't stupid Xemnas tell me that yesterday when we were talking? If you could call it talking.

"Really? Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked, while brushing my hair.

"Girl. Her name is Joxann." Joxann? Like JoAnn? No, that can't be the JoAnn from my memories.

"And I heard she's from Destiny Islands."

Oh crap. She _is_ the JoAnn from my memories.

"Uh, Demyx. I can't go to that meeting."

"Why not, Xena?"

There was no use explaining things to Demyx. I guess the best thing to do was just stay away from her, otherwise I knew I would faint again. I should probably stay away from Shojx, too.

"Never mind, Demyx." I said as I walked out of the bathroom, "I think I'm gonna need that smoke now." I told Demyx, and he handed me the pack and the lighter. I then walked out onto the porch, and sat down in my usual lawn chair. I didn't care for the taste of it, I just needed a distraction.

As I puffed my third ring of smoke, Demyx came out and sat down on the lawn chair next to me.

"You know, smoking's not good for you." He told me.

"I know that. Then why do you smoke?" I asked him.

"I like the taste of it."

"Really? Smoke? Even though you're all about water?" I asked. He nodded.

"Ugh, I hate smoke."

"Then why are you smoking?" He asked me.

"Most people smoke when they're stressed. Do you really think anyone _likes_ the taste?"

"I-"

"And you're also in Special Ed, Demyx."

"Am not!"

"Then why does the short bus pick you up everyday?"

"What's a short bus?"

Wow. I can not believe this kid. I just shook my head.

"No, tell me what a short bus is!"

"It's a yellow school bus that is shorter than a regular bus, Demyx."

"And how big is a regular bus, Xena?"

"I don't know. Some have up to eight windows on each side, some have up to sixteen windows on each side."

"So the more windows it has, the longer it is?"

"That's a factor of it." I told him.

"What's a factor?"

"Factor has quite a few definitions. You'll learn that in math."

"No, all I learn in math is two plus two."

"How can you even call that an education?" I asked him.

"What's an education?" Was his response. I shook my head again.

"No, tell me!" Demyx whined.

"Nope, don't want ya to hurt yourself." I laughed. That was kind of mean, though.

"I can only hurt myself if someone hits me."

"That's not true, Demyx. You can hurt yourself in many ways."

"Like how?"

"You could scrape your knee."

"How?" Oh, wow.

"You could _fall_ off the porch." I leaned over the railing and leaned down, an evil smirk crossing my face.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Demyx covered his face as for me not to hurt him.

"Don't worry, Dem Dem. I won't hurt you," I said as I took a seat back down.

"Dem Dem?" He questioned.

"Yea, it's a nickname I came up with just now. I think it's kind of cute." I smiled.

"No, it's too kiddish."

"IS NOT!" I yelled back.

"IS TO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TO!"

"IS-" Demyx was interrupted by the sound of his alarm clock ringing from the bedroom. We both ran inside to stop it.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S 8:30! WE GOTTA GO!" Demyx screamed and summoned a portal to get to the Round Room, nearly tripping while getting in it. I rolled my eyes, and put my hood up. Maybe that would stop me from getting a headache.

When we appeared in the Round Room, and I counted heads. As Demyx had said, there actually _was_ another member. Then I remembered: I had a mission with Xigbar and Larxene, taking down a huge Heartless in Olympus Coliseum. I've heard of it from the other members, Roxas the most, but I've never been there before.

"Welcome, everyone to another-" Mansex began, but was interrupted.

"BORING MEETING!" Xigbar burst out laughing.

"Xigbar, do that again and your _done_." Mansex threatened.

"In other words, he means _shut the hell up_." Saix interpreted. Xigbar slouched in his seat.

"We have a new member, as most of you know. She's number XVII and her name is Joxann." Xemnas continued, and Demyx stuck a tongue out at me, like he was right and I was wrong. I made a fist.

"This meeting is adjourned. You can all go to the dining room and have breakfast if you want." And with that Xemnas disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Everyone else followed his actions, including me.

When I went into the dining room, I got in line and had waffles with extra syrup, then I sat down at my seat, chatting with Roxas and Xion. Eventually Shojx and Joxann took a seat next to me. My headache immediately got worse, but at least I didn't faint.

"Xemnas told me that I have a mission with Larxene and Xigbar today," I told Roxas and Xion. Then Axel pulled up a chair next to us, and I was surprised Saix didn't have anything to say about it.

"What are you doing in your mission?" Axel asked.

"Taking down a giant Heartless in Olympus Coliseum. Have you guys been there before?" I asked all of them.

"Yea, but it's a pretty small world. My favorite world is Twilight Town. I hope I get a mission there!" Roxas smiled.

"I like Destiny Islands the best," Xion grinned.

"Uh, I don't know. I hate missions," Axel stuck out his tongue.

"That's cause you're so lazy!" Roxas laughed.

"Am not!" Axel laughed back.

I noticed that Shojx and Joxann were having a conversation, laughing. In between my hood, I noticed that Joxann _did_ look like the JoAnn from my memories. She had the same face, except her skin was a little bit lighter, and she was taller. She also had dark brown hair, instead of black.

I just hope she remembers me. Maybe I could try speaking to her, soon, if we get placed on a mission together or whatever.

Then Xemnas got up and said, "Everyone's dismissed. Follow up with Saix in the Grey Room." Then he disappeared in a puff of darkness. Everyone else did the same thing.

Axel, Roxas, and Xion talked to Saix when we got in the Grey Room, and when they came back to talk to me they looked happy.

"Me, Axel, and Xion all have a mission in Twilight Town together!" Roxas said happily, and Xion looked happy. Axel just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I have to go meet up with Xigbar and Larxene for my mission." I frowned.

"Good luck!" the trio said in unison, and waved. I smiled, trying to stay positive. It couldn't be that bad…could it?

"Hey Xigbar! Hey Larxene!" I tried to greet them with enthusiasm, but Larxene looked pissed. It was as if she was on PMS _all the time._

"Hey, kiddo!" Xigbar said with as much enthusiasm as me.

"Can we just GO?" The Savage Nymph angrily asks, her knives magically appearing in between her fingers. Xigbar sighed with a small smirk, and opened up a dark portal to the Coliseum.

We appeared in what looked like an arena, since there were stands, even though no one was in them. There was also a barred arena, where monsters might come out of.

"Hmm, no Heartless here," I noted.

"Just wait." Xigbar looked around.

"Ugh, can it just COME ON ALREADY so we can leave?" Larxene shouted with much more anger then last time. Xigbar did a small chuckle. Then the Heartless came down from the sky.

I gasped, "What is that giant thing?" Then my two black leather whips with gray tips and golden handles appeared in my hands.

Xigbar said, "I think it's a Behemoth. Note the purple color, the two bull-like horns, and the lion-like body." He pointed at it.

"Let's take it down!" Larxene said rather angrily. I wasn't surprised.

Xigbar and Larxene charged at the Heartless. Xigbar had the head, Larxene was on top of it and attacking it's back. I decided to attack his back with Larxene, since there was more room there.

We were attacking the Heartless for ten minutes straight. It would occasionally stomp its hooves or do a flip, but it was easy to avoid those attacks.

"This is boring." Larxene yawned.

"Really? I think it's tiring." I took another whip at it's back panting.

"Hehe, watch this." Larxene flew up high in the air.

"Uh, kiddo? You may want to stand back." Xigbar warned. I took his warning, and I took a seat in the stands, eagerly waiting for what was going to happen.

Larxene did a couple of flips in the air, then let out a large "HIYA!" and a huge bolt of lightning struck the Behemoth. It let out a roar, then it disappeared into the air, and a huge heart went up into the sky. Xigbar clapped.

"Good job Larxene!" I decided to clap, too.

But now I know not to mess with Larxene.

"Let's just get outta here." She rolled her eyes as she descended back onto the ground. Xigbar opened up a dark portal, and we all stepped inside.

"Back from your mission already?" Saix asked us. We all nodded.

"You can all do as you please." He instructed us.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked Saix as Larxene walked away. Xigbar was still right beside me.

"It's 3:00pm." Saix answered me. I started to walk away, and so did Saix, but Xigbar grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Hey, Xena." I turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to do something? Like, y'know, just hang out? " He put his hands in his coat pockets. Well, it was only 3:00. Axel, Roxas, and Xion probably wouldn't be back until 6:00.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" I asked Xigbar.

"We could go to my room…" he looked at the ground. I started to walk away, but he ran up to me, putting his hand back on my shoulder. I turned around again, raising my eyebrow in questioning.

"That's not what I meant! I mean, we're just friends, right?" Xigbar gave me a cute smile. If he was younger, I might hook up with him, but he's way too _old._

"Then what did you mean, Xigbar?"

"Well, we could just go to the beach instead." He shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." Then Xigbar opened up a portal, and we walked through.

The sun was setting on Destiny Islands.

"You know about this place?" I asked him. He nodded. I sat down on the sand, and he sat next to me. I pushed him away.

"Not so close, Xiggy." Oops! Did I just give him a cutesy nickname?

"It's ok, Xena. How old are you, fifteen?" Xigbar laid down on the grainy sand.

"I think I'm fourteen…" I looked down, still sitting up. Xigbar sat up when he heard that.

"Fourteen? No way!" He said in shock. I blushed a bit.

"If you were eighteen…"

"Xigbar! That's just weird! You're like, forty!" I laughed.

"I'm not _that_ old, kid." He frowned.

"Then how old are you?"

"Thirty eight."

"That's still close." I rolled my eyes, then I laid down on the sand. I sighed.

"I really love the beach. It's so relaxing." I shut my eyes.

"All girls love the beach." Xigbar said jokingly.

"And you know that how?"

"I had a life before the Organization, y'know." I rolled my eyes. I wish I had a life before the Organization. Well, technically, I did. But not as a Nobody.

"We should get going now. It's probably dinner time in The World That Never Was." Xigbar said, sitting up, and I frowned. I sat up, and then he opened up a dark portal.

As I was going through the portal I questioned myself, _Why did Axel act like a huge jerk yesterday, but now he's all nice again?_

When we stepped out of the portal and into the Grey Room, there was a sign on the huge windows. It said, _There will be no dinner tonight. An incident has occurred. Go to your room. No questions asked._

**That's the end! Hope you liked it!**

**Xion: Xigbar has a crush on you? GROSS!**

**~sigh~**

**Xion: And please review! The authoress won't post the next chapter until she get's at least two! Got it memorized?**

**HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! (pulls out a rubber hammer)**

**Xion: ~runs away~**


	7. A Date?

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned KH. If I did, Vexen wouldn't exist. :D But I do own my OCs! And I can do whatever I want with them. :D

Chapter 6

"What the heck?" Axel, Roxas, and Xion walk in and also read the sign.

"BUT IM STARVING!" Xion wails. Saix walks in.

"You four. Go to your rooms." Xion and Roxas walk on ahead, pouting.

"Hey Saix?" I asked.

"Yes, Number XV." He didn't look up from his clipboard. I swear, his head was always in that thing.

"Are you allowed to tell us what happened?" I smiled sweetly.

"Did you read the sign?" Number VII asked.

"Yes?"

"Then you should know the answer to that." He scribbled something down. I walked away, or pretended to, at least. I hid behind a wall. And Axel was still there.

"Nice job with the sign, Isa."

"Axel, you should call me Saix. We aren't eleven anymore."

"I know, but still. And are you in on the plan?"

"No, just you and Xigbar are in on it."

Xigbar? And what plan?

"And the Superior, right?" The pyromaniac asked.

"He is in charge of the plans, but no, he will not be acting them out.

"You know, I really don't want to do this." Axel had regret and guilt in his voice.

"Well, you have to. If we want to overthrow Xemnas, you have to get rid of the other members, then overthrow that silly Mansex." Saix had a slight chuckle in his voice.

But destroy the other members? Even Xemnas? Is Axel for real?

"I don't think I can, Isa." Then I heard Axel's footsteps, and I quickly summoned a portal to me and Demyx's room and I jumped in.

It looked like Demyx was fast asleep.

"Dem Dem?" I gently shook him, "Wake up. I wanna play your DS." He wouldn't wake up, so I pulled a chocolate bar out of my pocket and waved it in his face. He _still_ wouldn't wake up. I shook him some more.

"Demyx! Wake up!" I was starting to worry now, he's a very light sleeper.

_Flashback_

_I woke up, and I was kind of hungry, so I got the Snickers bar from my desk, and started to unwrap it. Demyx was asleep, until…_

"_GIMME!" He glomped me._

_End flashback_

"Maybe I should go get someone?" I thought out loud. Then Demyx glomped me.

"GIMME HERSHEY!" He tackled me to the floor.

"Jesus Demyx!" I pushed him off.

"Pwease?" He gave me a puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'll give you half." I unwrapped it and broke it in two.

"YAY!" He hugged me. I sighed.

"It took me forever to wake you up, Demyx. Why were you asleep for so long?" I asked.

"Well, you see…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Go on," I made a hand gesture.

"I had to fight a giant Heartless. And this one was _huge_." He used his hands to show how big it was, "And I lost." He frowned.

"Aww! Poor Dem Dem!" I hugged him, "Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"No. My head still hurts!" He slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Do you need any meds?" I asked.

"Uh, no way. Remember what I told you earlier?" His eyes went huge.

"Oh, yea." We both shuddered.

"Well, I'm starving!" Demyx got up from the floor, and started to walk to the door, but I said, "There's no dinner tonight."

"WHAT?"

"I think something happened." I shrugged. Even though I knew nothing _really_ happened.

"In that case, let's go!" He grabbed me and we ran out the bedroom door.

"To where?" I asked.

"To get Roxas, Axel, Xion, Zexion, Luxord, and Xigbar."

"Why?" Even though this was starting to sound pretty awesome.

"For dinner, of course!" He looked at me like I was crazy, then knocked on Roxas, Axel, and Xion's room. Roxas answered.

"Hey guys! What's up!" He mainly looked at me. I blushed.

"We wanna see if you guys can go out to eat with us?" Demyx said.

"Sure!" Roxas looked back at Axel and Xion, then they said something. I'm not sure what, though.

"Well meet up with you guys in ten minutes?" I suggested. I thought maybe we could get changed.

"Sure thing! See ya guys then!" Roxas smiled then closed the door.

"Let's go change!" Me and Demyx went back into our room.

When we got there, I opened up my closet.

"How'd this get in there?" I held up a pair of faded, purple skinny jeans, a black and white striped v-neck, and a pair of white sandals.

"I don't know. But in doesn't match that well!" Demyx stuck out his tongue. He was right, but I liked it.

I went into the bathroom and changed. When I got out, Demyx looked great.

He was wearing a fishnet shirt, and had on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and pink Converse.

"Pink?" I laughed.

"The ladies love pink," he stuck his tongue out. In my opinion, I _loved_ his shoes.

"C'mon, let's go see if they're ready," I smiled, and we walked out the door and back to the trio's room.

Demyx knocked this time, and Xion came out.

"Hey guys!" She grinned. She looked nice, too.

Xion had on a white tank top, a pair of jean shorts, and some blue flip flops on. Very casual.

Axel came to the door, too, and waved, "Hey guys!" I'm glad he was in a better mood.

He was dressed in a black tee with a skull on it, and also in a pair of black skinny jeans, and some black Converse.

"Hey, Xena!" Roxas came in through the doorway, too. Roxas looked _hot._

He was wearing a short sleeved white jacket with a red collar, and a black vest underneath, with a shuriken zipper. He had on khaki pants with black in the beginning of them, and a white and black cloth rings, and a black and white checkered wristband. He also had on some big black and red sneakers.

"Let's go get Xigbar and Luxord, eh?" Axel put his hand on Demyx' shoulder. Everyone else nodded, and we went off to there room. I knocked, and Xigbar answered.

"Hey, Xena," Xigbar smirked, looking down where you shouldn't. I felt like smacking him, but I didn't.

Surprisingly, Xigbar was in casual clothes. He was wearing a purple polo and black pants with white Nikes.

"Hey chaps!" Luxord stumbled to the entranceway with a bottle of rum.

Luxord was wearing a big, gray hoodie and gray sweatpants to match, and black running shoes.

Axel snatched the half-empty bottle, and started to chug it down.

"Give me meh rum, you bastad!" He stumbled after him as Axel ran down the hallway.

"Never, limey!" Axel did a dance. Demyx strummed his sitar.

"Wanna go get Shojx and Joxann?" Xion suggested. We really didn't know them well, but we might as well be friendly to them.

"Sure," I smiled, and pretty soon everyone else came back, Luxord with the rum and Axel with a black eye, and we walked to the new Nobodie's rooms.

"Uh, I think they're near the Superior's office, right?" Roxas rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea, they are. Right, Axel?" Xion looked up. He nodded, opened a portal, and we all went in.

I noticed that there _was_ an extra door next to the Mansexie's office. It had the numerals XVI and XVII painted in silver. Xigbar knocked.

"Hey, Xigbar." Shojx answered, also out of his coat.

Shojx was wearing a black hoodie and black skinny jeans, and white and black checkered vans.

"Hey, Xena!" Joxann came up and smiled at me. I waved, with the same, friendly smile on my face.

She was wearing a purple tee shirt and black skinny jeans with black Converse.

"Let's get going, aye?" Luxord suggested, and did a rum burp.

"Uh, I don't think you should go, Luxord," I had the courage to stand up and say something.

"Ugh, fine. See ya chaps later," he opened up another portal and went through. Axel gave me a look.

"He was drunk!" My jaw dropped. Axel rolled his eyes, and we stepped through the waiting portal.

We appeared in what looked like a supermarket, with stands that were filled with armor, accessories, you name it. There were also creatures with red pom poms on there heads, and little wings floating around.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Hallow Bastion!" Xion squealed.

"Hallow Bastion?" I tilted my head in questioning.

"Well, it's called Radiant Garden now." Roxas grinned. I smiled, "That's a _much_ better name."

"So, what's for eats?" Demyx licked his lips.

"The usual?" Axel suggested.

"What's the usual?" I asked. My stomach rumbled.

"You'll see." Roxas winked. We started walking down a flight of stairs.

After five minutes, I asked, "Where are we going? I'm starving!"

"Ugh, let's just tell her." Xigbar moaned.

"No!" Roxas punched him in the arm.

"Well, anyways, me, Xion, Demyx, Joxann, Shojx, and Xiggy are going to go now. See ya!" Axel winked to us and all the mentioned names followed.

"Why are they leaving?" I asked.

"To give us some privacy." Roxas took my hand. I blushed terribly. He opened up a portal.

"Uh, why'd we come here, then?" I asked.

"A diversion, you could say," Roxas grinned, and we walked through. In a way, I hated these portals. Couldn't we just fly to get to other worlds?

"Roxas…" I was stunned by what I saw.

Was this a…private island?

"Roxas! How'd you do this?" A tear was starting to fill my eye.

"Axel was able to get some money from…never mind." Roxas blushed.

"Is that a picnic cloth over there?" I gestured about ten feet away. Roxas nodded. We walked over and sat down.

"How'd you know I liked peanut butter and jelly?" I peeked into my sandwich.

"Well, you don't eat meat so I thought you'd like this." He bit into his.

A couple minutes later, I asked, "Do you know what's wrong with Axel?" Roxas looked down.

"He has been acting strange lately. Yesterday, h-he," Roxas started to sniffle. I went over to the other side of the checkered picnic cloth and gave him a hug.

"You can tell me, Roxie." I stroked his hair back.

"He slapped Xion." He sniffled some more.

"Why'd he do that?" I started to get angry. They both seemed cheery today.

"Xion was looking through some of his papers, then he got mad, and, well…Axel said some awful things." Roxas frowned.

"He didn't have to get so mad," I growled, the moonlight hitting my face.

"It's not him, Xena. He's never _ever_ done that before. And…he hasn't been in the room much lately, either."

I _knew_ Axel was up to something. I had proof. But _why?_

"Roxas…" I was about to tell him what I heard him tell Saix earlier, but I didn't really know if any of that was _true_ or not.

"Anyways, let's just enjoy dinner, yea?" Roxas smiled. I had kind of lost my appetite, though.

"Let's just do this." I kissed him softly on the lips.

"I like that," Roxas blushed. He kissed me back.

"Let's not kiss to much, though. We're barely dating." I blushed. I didn't want to come off as a slut, even though I knew Roxas didn't care.

"Do you think we could stay here for the night?" I asked.

"Yes, the times don't really interfere. Why, you want to?" Roxas questioned.

"No. I just don't want to be in that castle, really." I couldn't believe Axel would plot _against_ us…

"Let's go back, okay?" Roxas smiled.

"Okay," I blushed. He opened a portal.

Back At The Castle

"Why? _Why did you do that?_"

"I had to. You wouldn't agree."

"You didn't have to_ kill_ him!"

**Oh noez! Cliffhanger!**

**Xion: WHY? WHY?**

**Uh, Xion. You didn't even know what happened yet.**

**Xion: Yes I do. I read spoilers.**

**There are no spoilers, Xion.**

**Xion: Please review! The authoress wants two before she posts the next chappie! Got it memorized?**

**Axel: That's my line!**

**Xion: IT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!**


	8. Heartless Emblems

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KH.

Chapter 8

"Oh gosh." I woke up with a massive headache.

"What happened last night? I…I can hardly remember."

_Flashback_

"_Let's go back, okay?" Roxas smiled._

"_Okay," I blushed. He opened up a portal._

_Then, I heard some yelling._

_A lot of it, coming from the Round Room. So I made a portal, to see what was going on._

"_Why? Why did you do that?" Axel yelled at Saix._

"_I had to. You wouldn't agree." Saix said with a calm expression on his face. _

"_You didn't have to kill him!" Axel roared back, standing up from his seat, pointing a gloved finger at Saix._

"_What!" I yelled from the entranceway, tears filling my eyes. Axel and Saix turned their heads to face me._

"_Who died?" My tears were flowing down the sides of my face._

_The last thing I remember is that a big wave of energy hit me, and I flew into the wall._

_End Flashback_

"Someone died?" I rushed out of bed, still not knowing how I got there.

Demyx wasn't there.

"Not…Demyx." I completely froze, tears welling up.

"Why would they kill Demyx, though?" I try to think, wiping away my wet diamonds.

"Maybe a shower would help." I walked to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, and noticed something while I was undressing.

"What's this?" I felt the Heartless Emblem that was right in the middle of my chest. It burned insanely when I touched it.

"How'd that get there?"

_Flashback_

"_You can't do this, Saix!" I yell._

"_I won't be doing it. Vexen will." Saix explains, his back turned to me._

"_It's…it's still not right." I frown._

"_We have to do what's best for the Organization, Axel." Saix glances over at me, and walks away._

"_But it won't be good for me. Or Xena."_

_End Flashback_

"Those aren't my memories!" I pant, my chest burning. I look at my coat on the ground, then at the shower head.

"I better turn this off." I lean over and turn the shower knob, then put on my coat.

"I wonder what today's mission is." I open up a portal.

"You won't be going anywhere."

* * *

"Oh god, what happened last night?" Axel woke up, feeling very groggy and sick. He sluggishly walked to the bathroom. He noticed something on the way there.

"Notes?" He picked up two notes, one each on Xion and Roxas' bed.

The notes read:

_We both moved into Luxord's room._

_See ya at breakfast!_

"Why did they go there? They don't wanna be with Luxord and Xigbar." He frowned a little, then rubbed his thumb and index finger together, causing friction, and a little spark appeared.

He burned the two notes.

"Wonder why they left?" He thought out loud to himself, and continued walking to the bathroom.

"Maybe a shower will help." He turned on the walk-in shower to the highest setting, just the way he liked it. He closed the door, as to not let the steam escape.

As he took off his pajamas, he noticed something.

"What?" He saw the fresh red cut where his heart should be.

If he had one.

"I wonder what's up with this…." he touched his wound, and screamed in pain, "OUCH!" It burned really badly.

"I wonder who I should tell about this…And I probably shouldn't take a shower, either. I doubt if I'll be able to even do a _mission_." He leaned in to turn the knob off. Then he put his black coat on, the usual attire. Axel felt his chest.

"But why is it in the shape of a _Heartless Emblem_?" Axel merely shakes his head, and opens a portal to the Round Room, expecting a morning meeting.

"Morning, Axel." Xemnas greets the mischievous redhead as he takes his seat in his throne. But Xemnas is the only one there.

Axel's nerves and senses spike up. That only happens when he has a feeling something is going to turn wrong.

"Hi, Superior." Axel does a small wave.

"You look sad. Why?" Xemnas inspects.

"I just feel a little tired. That's all." Axel straightens up his posture and smiles.

"Are you sure? Even behind that fake smile of yours your eyes are welling up with tears." Xemnas does a small, evil grin.

"I guess I'll be going now." Axel was about to vanish.

"Wait, Axel. Before you go anywhere, can you go to Xena's room for me? Tell her there won't be a meeting this morning." Xemnas orders.

"Fine." Axel vanishes.

"Xena?" Axel looks around the empty bedroom.

"_I said_, you won't be going _anywhere_."

"Xaldin!" Axel summons his chakrams, and heads in the direction of where the voice came from, the porch.

When he gets there, a portal's closing. He quickly dashes through.

**I want two reviews before I post the next chappie, please! Got it memorized?**


	9. Demyx!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KH! I do own my OCs! You can use 'em! Just tell me first! :D

Chapter 8 (Sorry, the last one was chapter 7, my mistake)

"They've been gone, what, a month now?" Tytianna let the grains of sand slip delicately in between her fingers, her ice cream stick in her other hand.

"I don't know. I lost count a while ago." Terry licked his sea salt ice cream.

"But it was weird. Like, Cat disappeared, then Josh, then JoAnn." She threw her stick a couple yards away from her.

"Where do you think they went?" Terry took a bite.

"Where could they have gone? Destiny Islands is the only place we know of." Tytianna scooped up a handful of sand, then tossed it over her shoulder.

"Let's go." Tytianna stood up, and Terry followed her.

"Wait guys!" Someone in a black coat came out of a mysterious, dark portal.

"Who are you?" Terry asked the person in the hood.

"Demyx." The figure pulled down his hood with both of his gloved hands, revealing a young man with a sandy mullet and sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Uh, and what was that thing you just came out of?" Tytianna pointed to the now vanishing portal.

"Not important. Here, take these!" Demyx handed Terry three thick folders with papers jutting out of its sides.

"What are these?" He waved the papers around.

"Demyx!" A deep mysterious voice shouted in the air.

"Oops, gotta go, bye!" With that, Demyx vanished into thin air.

"What was that all about?" Terry asked.

"Dunno. Let's just look at these!" Tytianna took the folders from him, then set them on the sand, and started to open them. Terry knelt down beside her.

"Uh, what do the papers say?" He asked.

"Well, I don't really understand them, but it says something about some people named Xena, Joxann, Shojx, Roxas, Axel, and Xion. And some group named Organization XII."

"Do you think that Demyx guy is from Organization XII."

"He could be. I see his name in a couple of these papers." Tytianna waved one.

"Let me see." Terry bent over and took a couple.

"Hey, they talk about Cat, Josh, and JoAnn in here, too!"

* * *

"I wonder where Xena, Axel, and Demyx are." Roxas played with his spoon, not feeling like eating his cereal.

"They'll probably be back soon." Xion took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Yea, but I remember something happening last night." Roxas rubbed his head, trying to remember.

_Flashback_

"_Let's go back, okay?" I asked._

"_Okay." She blushed a bright crimson red. I opened up a portal._

_End Flashback_

"Ugh. I miss her so much!" Roxas puts his head in his hands.

"Miss who?" Xion asks.

"I don't feel so well, Xion." Roxas puts his head down on the table.

"Number XIII! Sit up straight!" Saix demands. Roxas groans, but sits up anyway.

_Please come back soon, Xena,_ he thinks to himself.

* * *

"What? Where are we?" Axel says out loud as he stumbled to his unknown destination.

"Axel?" Xaldin turns around, carrying the unconscious Xena under his arm.

"Why is she like that!" Axel starts to get mad, flames appearing in a swirling like motion around his entire body.

"See for yourself." Xaldin smirks, then drops Xena off the clock tower.

"Xena!" He jumps off the tower, running down the side of it. She wakes up.

"What's going on?" She asks, still heavy in sleep. She could only feel the wind whip and lash around her. She didn't realize Axel was two feet in front of her.

"Xena take my hand!" Axel holds out his hand as far as he can, reaching and reaching, the moonlit sky gleaming. Xena holds her hand out, still not knowing that she was falling. Axel grasps it, a smile appearing on his face.

**A/N: I'm going to make the chappies shorter, but you'll get them almost every day! And I want three reviews! Pwease? (hands out tray of cookies)**


	10. Into My Heart

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KH.

Chapter 9

When I pulled her into my arms, I instantly fell in love.

I was surprised I hadn't noticed something like this so deep before, but when she was so close to me I could feel the love and adoration she had embed inside me, swimming into my heart.

I skid to a stop, gently putting her over my shoulder, my arms around her waist. She had fallen back to sleep, breathing lightly.

It started to rain.

I gently pulled her hood onto the top of her head. I didn't want to get her beautiful, auburn hair wet.

We headed for home.


	11. SPECIAL NEWS!

**Special News!**

I've decided to take in character requests for Organization XV! This means that if you want an OC (or anybody) of yours to appear in my story, all you have to do is fill out this information:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Weight (optional):**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Clothes:**

**World (ex: Twilight Town):**

**Weapon (if he/she has one):**

**Special Abilities (if he/she has one):**

**Interests:**

**Past:**

Also, your character might be in one of my other stories (if you want). Just fill this out, leave a review or a PM! :D


	12. Deep Shades of Blue

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KH.

But I do own the OC's! (btw, Cat, JoAnn, Tytianna, Josh, and Terry are real people, my friends including me, I do have more though, they might appear in the story soon, and I might even add more Orgy members).

Also, I'm working with different writing styles. Like it'll change different POVs, and stuff like that. PM me if it gets to confusing!

Chapter 10

"Superior, do you know where Xena is?"

* * *

Axel boarded the train, not knowing where to go, or how to get there, really.

He had to leave the Organization. If fellow members were trying to_ kill _each other, he couldn't be apart of it.

Neither could Xena. He _loved _her to much.

_Maybe I could get go back to the Castle one last time and get Roxas and Xion,_ he thought to himself. He would need them for munny anyways, and he knew they wouldn't have a problem with it, once they found out Xaldin had tried to _kill_ her.

But why would _Xaldin_ try to kill Xena? Unless he was _ordered_ too.

Axel clenched his fist, a tear falling down his cheek. _Why would anyone do such a thing?_, he thought, _but we don't have hearts to feel with. Then why do I suddenly feel this way about her?_ He lifted his hand to his chest, gently caressing it with his fingers.

"Do I really have a heart now? Is that why I feel this way?" He asked himself out loud.

He looked over at Xena, asleep in the uncomfortable bright yellow train chair. He looked out the window, overlooking the ocean. He never saw an ocean before, until now. He let his eyes wander off into the mesmerizing shades of green and blue.

The deep shade of blue that was Roxas.

And the dark shade of green that was Xena.

* * *

"She's in her room?" Roxas asked. Superior nodded, so he opened up a portal and walked through, hoping to find her there.

"Demyx?" Roxas jumped out of the portal, panting. The darkness had been wearing him out lately, sucking each little breath he breathed, suffocating him, causing his chest to ache, and his legs become wobbly, his head faint.

"Hey Roxas, come over here!" Demyx was sitting Indian style on his bed, motioning for the exhausted Nobody to sit beside him. Roxas did so.

"What are these?" Roxas pointed a finger at some papers Demyx was reading in a manila envelope.

"Well, you see…"Demyx started to explain.

_Earlier that morning_

"_Psst… Demyx!" Xigbar whispered in the hallway as Demyx had come out of his room to see if everything was alright, since he had heard what sounded like some thuds and crashes. Demyx walked over on his tiptoes to the eager Freeshooter._

"_Hmm?" Demyx looked around, still suspicious, then saw the Manilla envelopes Xigbar had in his hands, so he started to poke at them._

"_Here, you can have these." He shoved the manilas to him, and started to whisper something into his ear, also handing him some white folders._

"_So, you want me to take these three folders," Demyx held up the folders in one hand, "to some kids named Tytianna and Terry? Then keep these envelopes?" Demyx was holding the envelopes in his other hand. Xigbar nodded._

"_Okay, gotcha!" Demyx opened up a swirling black, blue and purple portal, and dashed through._

"_Let's hope this'll help…"_

_End_

"So you're saying that Tytianna and Terry are somehow related to Xena?" Roxas rubbed his chin, looking down at his crossed legs, trying to think, clear his mind.

"I think they're friends," Demyx rummaged through the rest of the papers he hadn't read yet, "but I don't know why Xigbar would give the papers to _me_." Demyx pointed his index finger at himself, then gave the papers to Roxas.

"Here, keep 'em!" And with that, Demyx walked out of the bedroom.

Roxas opened a portal, holding his breath, the envelopes secured tightly and pressed against his beating chest.

* * *

"Hey, Xena, wake up. We're here." Axel nudged me awake, a big smile appearing on his face.

The first thought that would have came into my head would have been, _What's going on?_

But now, it was actually, _Wow…what is up with his eyes? It's like, like…_


	13. AUTHORS NOTE: BAD NEWS, GOOD NEWS!

_**BAD NEWS, GOOD NEWS!**_

BAD NEWS: Orgy XV has been SUSPENDED due to writers block! (bangs head against desk) Sowwy! Forgive me? (hands out plate of cookies)

GOOD NEWS!: I'm working on a new story! It probably won't be up for another month or so, since I want to write most of the chapters down, type it up, then edit. :D

HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK:

_It all started when he was in second grade. Everyone had laughed and teased at him, occasionally giving him a gruesome beating if he had ever talked back. But ****, his only friend and his **** *******, had always been there for him. He would always cheer him up with a warm smile, telling him everything would be alright. With **** around, he knew it would be._

_Until he **** last year._

_Hope you liked it!_

_PS: Some of the words are censored because I don't want to give away the story TOO much. _


End file.
